A Villain's Weakness
by TPATFan16
Summary: When you think yo've seen everything about Marvel's Avengers. When they saved the world from The Cube and Loki's army for power and conquering planet Earth and the Avengers saving the world. Well, you haven't seen this version when how Loki's real reason of being defeated was his curse but also his new angelic curse. A girl to be exact and not just any girl, the niece of the enemy.
1. The Cube: Prologue

**Hello, my fellow Avengers fanatics! Some of you may already know me cause I have a crossover story in this archive which I will be updating real soon (due to so much college work but I will update it soon enough) but for now I give you guys a a whole story that I've been working on on my spear time.**

 **To let you all know that I do not OWN THE ORIGINAL Avenegrs CHARACTER AND ORIGINAL SCRIPT! Only some parts in the original movie that are mine and obviously MY OC & other characters I've created but for this chapter is all Marvel and Stan Lee's. I still hope you all like this story!**

 **Here we go! On to the prologue chapter! ENJOY! ;D**

 **A Villain's Weakness**

 _ **The Cube: Prologue**_

 _The Tesseract has awakened._

 _It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power. But out ally knows its working as they never will._

 _It was cold and dark. So horrifying. A world were nightmares and fears rule the planet and there was nothing but destruction and power hungry creatures planning heir attacks on humanity and to invade and take over planets and destroy innocent victims lives. All for what? To have the power to rule and be at the top and have total control over everything and everyone._

 _It's been long time waiting not but waiting for a certain Prince of Asgard, second son of Odin but now God of mischief_

 _He is ready to lead. And out force, our Chitauri will follow. A world will be his. The universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn_

 _They said. The Other was now at that command of the young prince of Asgard to rule and lead his army. He was given the honor of his supreme lieders and royals of the this Dark World to lead his army and commence the attacks down to the humans on Earth and claim his rights he deserves to rule as King on this world and his own as well._

Down in the present world, on Earth, A helicopter with red flashing navigation flies toward a mountain of dusk as a huge military facility with low rectangular buildings with a perimeter fence all around it shown on the top of those mountains. The lights were all a glow for the helicopter and any aerial vehicle to land on the runways. Soldiers were running round armed and preparing themselves for the arrival of the big man himself, the leader and owner and the one responsible of this agency. All agents, scientists, soldiers, officers were getting into receive as a lead office with shades on, at night wearing shades, was at the entrance, waiting to receive the top boss coming down from the helicopter.

The helicopter door opens as a tall man with a shaped head with dark skin colored come out with a woman wearing a uniform jumpsuit of the agency. This bald man had a dark eye patch, his long black leather coat blows by the wind of the helicopter as he comes forward approaching the head officer with his female agent.

 **SHIELD agency**. Which means this bald man with the eye patch was the one and only hardcore and hard shell man: **Nick Fury.**

"How bad is it?" asked Nick Fury to his fellow agent lieder.

"That's the problem, sir! We don't know" says the agent lieder by the name of agent Phil Coulson.

Agent Coulson directs and guides Nick Fury and the female agent by the name of Maria Hills into the SHIELD Agency, taking an elevator down to the lowest floor of the building where the experiment and scientists were analyzing the latest extraterrestrial unknown item.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract 4 hours ago" informs Agent Phil Coulson as the others followed behind him around the laboratory.

"NASA didn't authorized Selvig to go to test phase" Nick Fury comments

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event" Coulson informs.

"It just turned itself on just like that?" Agent Hills steps in.

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asks.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac"

"How long did it take to everybody to get out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour"

"Do better" Nick orders and Phil nods, walking away to do as he was told.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile" advises Hills as she follows him down to the lower laboratory with Nick walking ahead.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there my not be a safe minimum safe distance"

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out" he was taking extreme measurements into this dilemma.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" she asks concern because that decision wasn't the best or safe for the world.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone"

"Yes sir" she salutes and walks out "With me" she orders some soldiers to accompany her to the bridge as Nick enters a concrete chamber.

"Talk to me, Doctor! What's happening here? Is there anything we know for certain?"

The doctor Selvig, a man with a bald head as well but a large brain for extraterrestrial curiosity and intelligence. The man comes down from a large arch where there was a blue cube filled with space energy source, being holded and locked down but it was acting up when it was touched with a needle and was giving weird responses that no scientist or the doctor could explain.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving, sir"

"Is that suppose to be funny, doctor?"

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active; she's behaving"

"I assumed you pulled the plug"

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…"

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space"

"We don't have to to harness, director. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation, so nothing to worry about now. The world is fine so we can be calm about it"

"That can be harmful, doctor. How do we make sure it's safe for now? Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk?" the doctor scoffs as if it was a joke. "Up in his nest, as usual" he informs.

Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was up at the ceiling, resting against a banister, looking down at the laboratory, supervising everything, everybody's move especially around the blue cube but mostly lost in his own thoughts, negative traumatizing thoughts of course.

" _Agent Barton, report"_ Nick Fury speaks to him thru a microphone in his ear and Barton reacts, heading down to the lower level in the laboratory.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things" Fury informs him as the 2 men walk up to the tesserach to inspect it.

"Well, I see better from a distance. So I'm aware of the situation and it looks more serious up there then from up close"

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off? You know in this world I have only one thing to live for"

"Doctor, Agent Fury, Agent Barton, the thing's spiking again" a scientist informs the gentlemen, looking at the tech diagrams on the analysis of the Cube and had a WARNING sign on the panel of the cube, it didn't look good.

"I do know and so do I. No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at the end. So as long as it's stabled like that, we have nothing to worry about"

"At the end? Nothing to worry about?"

"Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors are opened from both sides"

"Not yet, Agent Barton" Dr. Selgig says, inspecting what is happening or what is acting up the Tesserach, getting a large reading on it, not looking good at all.

Suddenly, lighting bursts out from the blue cube, as an energy starts to shake the entire laboratory even maybe the entire building as all the agents prepared themselves for any impact coming their way. All the agents were looking around anxiously of what is this mini earthquake happening right now and what was causing him, Agent Hills felt this and felt she had to go inspect down at the labs and the entire facility shakes.

Fury, Barton, the doctor and all the agents and scientists watch in surprise and tension as the Cube was acting up even more and sparkling all around uncontrollably, watching mesmerized as a beam of blue energy swirls cross the chamber of the cube across the platform and expands into an impulsive crazy bright glow, creating a level of radiation activate as a laser beam shoots out of the arch out of the cube and shoots across the room to the other side! As a blue orb forms and grows, opening a portal that leads to outer space!

The glow of the portal explodes, a massive explosion it was of almost blinding everybody and having them go almost blind by the reaction and lightning shoots around the platform as the glow swirls again into a dark ceiling corner, being formed into one gathering in the dome ceiling of the chamber as the glow now starts to dies down but the danger has only begun.

A strange figure appears on the platform from mist clouds and vapor. Armed troops had their rifles raised as they approached the platform, in case of they need to use them against this strange figure that could be dangerous and they were not wrong.

The arriver had his head down until he finally raises it up, finally showing his face with a twister sinister grin on his face. The figure's grin fades when he sets his snake eyes on the humans. In his right hand he held a golden powerful center with a knife end with a blue glowing gem inside it, meaning of where he gets his power from. He had a clothing of green armory, golden details and green robe down to his ankles. He also hard black hair as the night and deep clear blue eyes but these eyes were snake eyes, filled with mischief and evilness, not to be trusted. He was surprised as all the humans were to be on this planet and the wrong place but at least he's arrived to the place he needed to be.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Nick Fury calls out to the stranger as his men still pointed their guns toward him.

The stranger looks from Nick Fury now to the specter in his hands, surprised to see it in his hands after it was given to him! And now he faces toward Nick Fury again, it was no long in second when the stranger fires a bolt from his scepter toward Nick Fury, commencing an attack!

Luckily, the agents jumped out of the way as they all grunted in pain by the crash on the floor. Barton pushed Nick of out the way as the stranger now jumps and fights back at any human tying to attack him by shooting at him but the raven stranger just simply killed anybody who got in his way or made a scratch on him! Like a lion pouncing on it's prey. Ever time a soldier tries to shot him to kill him back with bullets flying off him, not even a scratch on him! The stranger just shoots more blue bolts from his specter, killing more victims in the room, more troops going down by the blink of the naked eyes.

The stranger stops his attacks and scans the chambers, inspecting it completely and taking in his surroundings, still ready for action for another attack. Sparks fly out the broken machinery destroyed by him of course.

Soon, Barton in a corner gets back up on his feet ready to attack again but the stranger attacks him first! He manages to block Barton's way of shooting or defending himself as the stranger looks into his soul, detecting something more stranger than he is.

"You have a heart" says the stranger with a soft smooth tone but with coldness in his tone and soul.

Nick Fury finally gets back on his feet as the complete powerful stranger places the tip of his scepter against Barton's chest as blue energy flow right into the agent's body, taking complete control over him, making him his slave. Barton's eyes become black and then glow the same color blue as the gem of the scepter.

Seeing success, the stranger removes his weapon form the agent, smiling with triumph. Barton puts his gun back away. Nick Fury watches how badly things were getting here, he gets back on his feet and reaches for the Tesserach, taking it out of tis place to take it away before it falls into the wrong hands which will be this murderous stranger!

He places it in a containment briefcase and makes a leave with it as the strange by the name of Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard and now God of Mischief was possessing more agents to his command. Loki turns toward Fury, knowing he was leaving with something that belonged to him.

"Please don't" Loki says which made Nick stop at his tracks. "I still need that"

"This doesn't have to get any messier" Nick says without turning to face the criminal.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else **. I am Loki, of Asgard** **and I am burdened with glorious purpose"**

"Loki! Brother of Thor!" Doctor Selgig which angered Loki by mentioning his annoying cherished brother.

"We have no quarrel with your people" Nick informs to demand peace and no war.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" Loki replies back with a clear threatening metaphor.

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tiding of a world made free"

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…." He pauses his speech when he felt the doctor behind him about to act and Loki pins his scepter against his chest and the doctor's eyes turn black to clear blue like what happened to Balton.

"… you will know peace" Loki finishes.

"Yeah you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing" Nick implies him.

Then Barton steps in, under the spell, walking toward Loki. 'Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. He's going to drop a 100ft rock on us. He means to bury us"

All the men in the room look up to see the blue portal that brought Loki in was still there and was growing more and more to explode really soon any minute because of the Cube.

"Like the pharaohs of old" Nick confesses to the explosion which was going to be at any minute now. Strong to be like a nuclear one and blow up the entire HQ.

"He's right the portal is closing in on itself. We got at least 2 minutes before all of this goes critical" Dr. Selgig added as he was checking the monitors with analysis on the portal in red alert.

"Well, then. Kill Him" Loki commands and in a flash, Barton pulls out his gun and shoots Nick!

With Nick Fury in the floor, groaning in pain distracted, Loki, Barton and the others on Loki's side began to walk out but not leaving before grabbing the best piece of the cake, the Tesserach of course, exiting the laboratory, heading down to the parking lot to escape with the Cube.

"I need those vehicles" Clint command of taking one of the SHIELD Jeeps to escape, the doctor and himself in the front and Loki in the open hood of the Jeep.

But they didn't expect to see Agent Hill to be down there and yet they ignored her

"Who's that?" Agent Hills asks, curious.

"They didn't tell me" Barton only answers with coldness in his tone.

With that, Hill starts to walk away from the men, not giving it much important of who was the mysterious new visitor with the sharp scepter in his hands until her boss calls her.

"HILL! Do you copy!? Barton has turned!" Nick Fury cries out into the walkie talkie as he pulls out the bullet from his abdomen, nothing serious but could have

Loki cridges hearing Fury's voice thru the walkie-talkie, calling her.

Agent Hill ignores this for a second or more like acting she's ignoring this but Barton didn't buy it and pulls out his gun but Hill did the same thing and they start shooting at eachother, taking cover. Hill tucks and rolls, shooting back but Barton steps on the gas, taking off with the cube and the Asgarian Prince in the back.

"They have the Tesserach! Shut them down!" Nick Fury yells, alarming his entire agency and everybody in it to evacute immediately due to the explosion about to happen.

Quickly, Hill gets into another Jeep and chases after the runaway Jeep with Loki in the back as he shoots beams from his scepter to the SHIELD agent woman.

"Ok, let's go! No, leave it! GO!" Agent Phil cries, helping his fellow colleagues escape on time from the explosion about to burst and destroy the entire agency! "We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go"

The chase was on and fierce. Hill was coming up behind and up the side Barton's Jeep down intersection and the main highway. She shoots her gun thru the glass to stop them but shooting and driving wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when the tunnels of the road where starting to collapse when the Explosion hit! Luckily, Nick Fury got on his helicopter just in time and chased after the criminals as well, shooting with his own gun to the stolen Jeep. But the God of Mischief shoot his beams to the helicopter and anything that came to stop him down. The helicopter comes crashing down on fire but Nick Fury jumps out to the ground on time, continuing to shoot to the Jeep to stop it but it was useless.

Unfortunately, the bad guys go away with the most powerful weapon in the universe. This was war now. Mortals VS. Immortals.

"Director?" Coulson calls Nick thru the the ear microphone. "Director Fury, do you copy?"

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Nick calls to his right hand woman if she was still alive.

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors" Hill informed over her talkie.

"Sounds a general call" says Nick "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for the briefcase"

"Roger that" Hill signs off.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level 7. As of right now, we are at war"

"What do we do?" asks Coulson.

Not even Nick Fury had an answer for that question. At least not wanted to say right now but he did have one solution to this global problem and knew just the one who could help.

 _To Be Continued…._

 **WHOA! Man Did I ENJOY SO MUCH WRITING THAT PROLOGUE! I fee so**

 **And for those who catched Loki's famous quote in high Bold highlight, then I give you all a cookie, for those who didn't catch or new it, then you get nothing. Yeah I'm that sweet and sour! MUAHAHA! ;D**

 **I WILL RETURN WITH MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY! So I really hope! REALLY REALLY Hope all of you like this sorry cause I've worked on it for months for all you Avengers fans out there and to please my daydreams in Fanfiction!**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU ALL! XOXOOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

 **-Mickey* (TPATFan16) ;D**


	2. The New Girl

**Hi, my darlings! I'm back here and with a brand new chapter. I have been working on this story more than a year and I planned to make this one of my best stories. And I apologize for taking a long time with this story and my other one too (My Phantom crossover) but college life this semester has been beating the crap out of me, especially when you're also applying and possibly going to have a part time job pus a minor along with your bachelor with 3 hour long 5 classes and waking up early every morning, and dealing with other personal stuff, so it's been super tight with time for me to write but 3-4 more weeks I'll be out and have all the summer time to write again! YOHOO! & ALSO MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SEASON 2! FINALLY! LONG LIVE PARIS!**

 **One more thing, I'd like to thank a very special comrade of mine and fellow bestest friend and fellow partner in crime, my man woman good heroine, she's the Thor to my Loki (oh the irony) and incredible spectacular writer, Jazzy aka** _ **jbabe**_ **16\. I LOVE YOU, BABY GIRL YOU'RE THE HAMMER TO MY SCEPTER WITH HORNS! PLEASE READ HER STORIES! Or I will be in your nightmares tonight! Yeah, I'm a creep and freak. Also, Jazz, you will see something fun in this chapter and the following ones in this story ;) & ALWAYS THANK YOU for ALWAYS helping me when I get blocked in a chapter in my stories! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YA WITH ALL MY HEART, GOODY TWINSIE! XOXOXOOOXOXOX ;D **

**PS. Have any of you already seen the new Thor 3 trailer? THAT ENDING! HOLY…. DID NOT EXPECTED THAT! (Well maybe a little cause it's from the comics and already been done in old versions from the 80s BUT THIS IS WAY BETTER & AWESOMER! & Our beloved Frost Giant in a NEW get up! The horns are always here to stay, no matter how much he's changing to be a good brother now (but just a little, a smidge) I HOPE THIS THE MOVIE HE FINALLY BECOMES KING! YES! LONG LIVE THE KING!**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter! & PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what keep me writing and know that I'm doing a good job in this story and you guys like it so far cause I promise you all it will get cooler trust me please ;) XOXOOXOX**

 **ENJOY! See you at the end of the chapter! *** **jump from top to bottom now** *****

 _ **The "New" Girl**_

 _ **Prologue 2**_

Everyone knows how this all works. Boy meets girl, love happens, happiness, family, love, and all that happily ever after crap. But happily ever after don't usually exist when you live in a world were heroes' habit it but dominated with manipulation by villains. Along with humans, this world has heroes and villains of all kind. Male and female. And they all have leaders. And the majority heroines and heroes in training work for S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, who's chief and leader was none other than Nick Fury, the guy with the eye patch and beard with the hardcore tone but in the end good guy. No one knows his life story but he does have a present that leads to his job in training the next new agents, leading his fellow Avengers who are always on the run and saving the world but his biggest priority in keeping the world safe, not just for him but for his niece/goddaughter, Krist.

Krist or Kristinne Fury is a 16-year-old girl today, with long dark chocolate brown hair down to her waist to match her deep brown eyes, a fierce sprit in her, an excellent fighter and very skilled at her bow and arrows and guns, she even outsmarted her masters, Hawkeye and Black Widow and the rest of the Avengers. And her signature outfits were simple yet with an agent look. Black jeans, Black leather jacket, Black leather boots and fingerless gloves with always. Other than strong, brave, feisty and stubborn, she was quite beautiful, gorgeous actually! Some agents have noticed her but never had the guts to go after but she was their boss's niece and they would surely get fired for flirting with her. And it was true, Nick Fury doesn't want his niece to date or anything, he wants her to focus on her training and future missions, if he ever lets her go on dangerous deadly missions.

Kristinne lost her parents, who were close friends to Nick but they died in battle by a mysterious murder and magic and from that day, Krist became orphaned and Nick took her in as her own when she was just a 10 year old child. So it was 6 year ago it happened. As the years went by, the child and Fury had a lovely uncle-niece relationship, he trained her to be the greatest heroine agent he's ever seen. After all, she's always called him uncle when her parents were alive, and always had a special bond with her. An adorable spirited child with a gleam in her eyes which showed him strength and her love of life and fighting. Her teachers were the same Avengers and he was very proud of her.

The only flaw Krist had on Nick is that she's always running off and always getting into trouble. Like today!

"KRIST! Krist, where is that girl!? Krist! GUARDS, FIND HER!" he searched and searched around his headquarters for his niece but no respond, no doubt she ran off again.

He asked his entire crew and security to search for her but none has found her yet. Sneaky and cunning as always this girl? How can a 16 year old girl be able to break in and out the military advanced security system in planet Earth and shut it down and then takes off in one of his advance S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters. He has taught her too well.

"Oh when I get a hold of her? She is so punished! This is the 3rd time this week, and she's still grounded from last time" he growls, with his parent voice.

"Search the city! She must be there! And I don't want anybody resting until we find my niece!" he ordered his men and the search began into the city of New York City.

Down in the vivid, exciting yet dangerous streets of New York, heroines and villains were wondering around undercover in the ocean of humans, crossing the streets, living their normal lives without a battle or war destroying buildings or streets. It was nice to have one peaceful night without any of that. The lights were bright and the atmosphere was peaceful, everything that Krist pictured it would be.

The girl walked along the sidewalk with the human with a long black hood on so her uncle's security goons wouldn't recognize her. She's been inside her uncle's fortresses and floating air stations and headquarters for far to long. Yes, he trains her in those places but doesn't let her out into the world and just explore and never given her a chance to prove herself, well. This was her night.

"I don't know what Uncle Nick always complains about. This is great" Krist smiles and friendly says hi to the people, good or bad, who cares! She loves it out here!

Her little adventures last all night, going to the stores, Times Square, Central Park, climbing the Statue of Liberty where heroes and villains climb it like moths to a light, a perfect view of the star sky and the city that never sleeps. She sat on the very top on Lady Liberty's head/crown, looking at the horizon. It was a great place to also think.

All her life ever since her parents died, her uncle has been like a second father to her, raising her to the side of good and justice. But he's never usually let her out into the real world.

"You are not ready. You're nothing but a child! It's too dangerous for you to go out there! The world is full of masterminds that would take advantage of an innocent child like you! You're only 16! You need more training before you go out there!"

His words aren't mean, they're just reasonable and protective like any parents or relative would be but it was still annoying, especially when you're a teenager who's locked up all the time and never has any freedom in her life.

"I understand he's just watching out for me but I'm growing up and I feel like I'm ready to go with the Avengers and fight. But he just doesn't listen!" she huffs while holding her head on her palm.

 _ **BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEEP!  
**_

Her holowatch was ringing. It was her fellow SHILED agent comrade and best friend since she's had memory, her best friend, **Jazmin Crimson**.

She answers and her friend comes in a hologram. Like her, Jazmin is an agent in training her age as well but the difference is that her parents and big sisters let her go out fight baddies and all that. Jazmin had raven shiny hair, peachy colored eyes and was quite beautiful herself and strong and fierce with heroes parents and older sisters. They became friends when they became training buddies and lead to a very close friendship.

"Hey, Jazz, what's up? Are you still in Switzerland?"

"Yeah, still here. And I got you some cheese and chocolate on the way?"

"You got slammed against the store, didn't you, right?"

"Yea and no. but it's all good now"

"Yeah, you should be careful cause we don't have 9 lives, you know?"

"We're heroes, Krist. We're almost immortal"

"EXACLTY! But we're not, Jazz, sadly so we're human. So when you coming back?"

"Not sure, my sisters want me to stick around on the island and get a lot of stuff done, so it may take longer than I though. So how are you doing? How's your training?"

"It's been going well, as always kicking big guys asses. Playing cards with Tony Stark, same old same old" said with a sad low tone.

Jazmin could tell "Fury not giving you a break, huh?"

"It's always the same with him! If only Uncle Nick would just give me one chance and when he sees that I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm sure he'll let me go with the Avengers to missions around the world and all that"

"How much training do you need to do?"

"He says that I'll be training until I'm 21. I can't wait 5 more years! I'LL DIE BEFORE THAT!"

"Ok, first off, you can't die because you're immortal. 2ND, yeah, I get it, you're frustrated. If it was me, he let me go a year ago but with you it's different because you're his only niece, he's only family and he's just looking for training excuses to not let you go yet"

"Yeah, Jazz, I totally understand that but I CAN'T KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS! I know I'm capable of going up against any baddie and kicking those asses until they bleed"

"You really don't get the term immortal, right?"

"That's not the point! The point is that I wanna go out there, I can't stay inside his headquarters all my life"

"Wait, where are you, exactly?" she notices that dark starry and hearing car horns and chattering in the city.

"Oh, yeah! I'm in New York. I go out again"

"Krist, this is the 2nd…"

"3rd, actually…"

"3rd TIME! You snuck out, Fury is gonna kill you. And aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"What is he going to do? Him!? I needed to get out! I can't stand that place no more! Too many buffy agents and computer nerd talk! And tonight has been a great night. So don't worry, I know how to take care of myself! And if I come across any baddy, this will be my chance. I will beat him to the core and take him back to Uncle Nick and then he will finally see what I'M CAPABLE OFF!"

After a few hours have passed, it was the early hours of the morning, nearly 6am when Kristinne was coming back from escapes in New York City. The brunette climbs thru one of the windows of the agency at the bay where her uncle was there but couldn't find out she snook out again for a little freedom.

She was sneaking thru her room; it was dark so she was in the clear. Home free once again. Or so she thought. She wasn't home free when the light of one of her lamp turn on and in her spinning chair was none other the devil himself with one eyepatch, in her opinion. Her uncle. The big boss himself. Nick Fury.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Nick Fury clears his throat, expecting the child to try and sneak in again like other times.

Krist cringes and was done for now as she slowly turns around to face her uncle now, thinking of an excuse this time.

"Hey Uncle Nick…" she chuckles nervously.

But he could do is glare hard and serious and angry. "Don't hey uncle Nick me. I asked you a question. What have you been up to this time, Kristinne?"

"Have you been working out, uncle Nick? Cause you look fantastic!' she tries to butter him up but it was useless, she could tell by his serious one eyed glare at her. "Ok, ok, fine, I snook out. There? you happy?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!? Does did look like I'm happy!? & Did you now? I knew would have guessed!" Nick says sarcastically. "You perfectly know you're not allowed to sneak out the agency with or without my permission! This is the 2nd time of the week"

"It's the 3rd time" Krist mumbled.

"3RD TIME YOU SNOOK OUT! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE AND THAT'S PERIOD! You know you're still not ready to go out there, my child!"

"How could you say that when you haven't even putten me on test!? To go on a real mission! You never knew I could actually turn out surprising you and turn out to be an amazing agent like you trained and the Avengers, if you could just…."

"I SAID NO! THAT'S ENOUGH, KRISTINNE! Now don't ask me again or do you prefer to wait until you're 25 instead of 18 or 21?! No?! Then shut up and never ask me again until I consider and know you're ready not the other way around, stubborn spoiled girl!" Nick yelled in anger and that made her go quiet in shock and hurt.

He didn't like to yell at her like that but it was the only way for her to listen to him. "Now go take a shower and go to bed immediately. This discussion is over"

"UUUUGGHH! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?"

Kristinne was in completely shock and she storms out her own room with some PJs and a towel to go hit the shower as Nick Fury stayed there with his face down and upset, knowing he has upset once again his little niece, thinking he was just protecting her and didn't want to expose her to the dangers of going out there on her own on life threatening missions his agents or the Avengers go on but not her, he didn't want to let her go afraid she will get hurt or lose her. Especially with the one going on right now with the Asgarian god and his army and the Cube. But Perfectly normal for a parents, relative and guardian to feel this overprotection with a child, especially one like his little Kristinne.

"She's just like her mother. My dear sister. Overly dramatic and stubborn, but feisty and kind just like her" he smiles a little, remembering her late sister who's passed with her husband when Krsitinne was just a baby, not even 1 year old and he's raised her as her sister would have wanted him too but was this the right way?

As Kristinne was walking down the hallways of the agency, stumping furious, other agents noticed her coming that were at this positions, working or chatting away over a drink of coffee.

"Hey, Chuck, did you see the game last night?"

"Yeah can't believe Chicago FINALLY won a game after nearly 200 years of curse bad luck of not winning any of them until a few months ago" they talk manly things as usual until one comes in to get their attention!

"HEY GUYS! IT'S HER! IT'S KRIST! It's her! She's coming! She's coming! Get ready, boys! The Princess of the agency has arrived! Showtime!" A guy agent calls out and all the male agents, of all agents and any male prepared themselves for the big show of their lives everyday.

To all the men agents and her family, Kristinne Fury was considered and looked on to be the princess and goodness of the agency was coming out the boss's office, and in their imagination, Kristinne was walking in a slow motion to admire her heavenly, her hair flying in the breeze as her perfect curvy petite body followed clothed in a white tshirt, dark blue long jeans and leather jacket and leather black boots, dressed as any normal SHIELD agent but this girl made it work and make all the men drop to their knees and grovel at her feet.

It was no doubt, to all men, and possibly some women, or anybody in the agency or anybody who gazes down at the girl. Kristnne Fury was the most beautiful girl in the agency and any male agent that works there couldn't stop staring at her. At her flawless natural youth and beauty. But of course she was the untouchable forbidden kind by being not only a minor of 16 but none would dare go near her just because she's the niece of the boss. A true perfect image of perfection, strength, hard character, feistiness, hardcore, & most of all…. Beauty. Goddess Venus level beauty and youth. That had all the men agents in the agency falling to their knee for her, just reaching out for her but could never have her, any of them. And she s perfect mixture of youth and mature woman. She was just too… perfect.

And these boys loved this hour of the day to just get a glimpse of her and admire and drool over her but could never approach or they're all dead meat.

"Oh I would be killed and lose my job for a beauty like that girl is"

"Not if I kill you first for her, man"

"I'd give my life for that girl without even asking me or knowing her. But she is just to fine to die for".

"I would leave my wife for that gorgeous girl woman"

"I would even get arrested to get in bed with her, even if she is a child but with the body of a full grown woman, totally worth it"

"I'm gay but seeing her I'm starting to have doubts on my sexuality"

"I wouldn't blame you, man cause she's a well sculpted angel sent from heaven!"

As the men agents were gawking and fantasizing at the beauty of the agency, they didn't notice their boss was walking up behind them, noticing what they're doing with his little niece.

"And what is that you are looking at, slackers?" Nick Fury interferes seeing what his officers were being "distracted" by.

"Director Fury!" they salute to him. "Sir, we apologize, it's just that the system was malfunctioning for a minute but we were all fixing it until we…." They all try to find a good excuse to not say what they were really doing but didn't fool Fury FOR 1 second.

"GET BACK TO WORK THIS ISNTANT!" He yells that scared the souls out of them!

"YES SIR!" And with that, all the male agents went back to their places to "work".

It was a couple hours after the sneak out and sneak in of the agency. The princess of SHIELD was coming out the showers, dressed and drying off her long brunette hair that reached down her waist. She needed to wash away all her anger and have time to think under the water. It was a good way to clear her head and think. But her anger toward her uncle was too much to handle right now as she curses even in the shower and when she comes out.

"UGH! Seriously, a billion dollar agency from the government funds and they can't afford any hot water in the shower or have my own private bathroom seriously"

"He never gives me my place. Why does he always treat me like a baby and I would so rip out that eye patch if he didn't need it".

Kristinne growls cursing after she took her shower, she was dressed and dried off her hair to go to her room now but somebody was following her when touching her shoulder. "Hey! Don't touch me!" she grabs the Indivial's arm to flip him over and snap him in half or punch him in the nose.

"Hey hey hey calm down, Krist its me. Don't punch me, I just recovered from the last incident you gave me" a guy with brunette blonde hair and green eyes holds his hands up in defense from her.

"Gabe. Don't sneak up on me like that please" it was her best guy friend at SHIELD, one of the specialist in weaponry, a little older of her age of 21 and a great friend since she has memory living in the agency.

"Awww what's gotten your panties in a twist kid?" He walks beside her.

"Uncle Nick, he's such a...a parent! He treats like a baby and I'm not!"

"Yeah all parents are like that. And you're 16 so it's normal that he treats you like a kid"

"Oh yeah? And what "kid" has a GPA Above 4.00 in weaponry, very quick reflexes as a fox, high level in defense and mission training. And only train in Level 10 trainings that no rookie has ever mastered before. I can handle the Avenger's weapons, for God sake! I fixed Tony's suit when he busted it in that explosion last week!"

"True he said he's never seen Jarvis function so good before"

"See! I'm brilliant and yet No one sees that"

"Yes yes you're brilliant and smart and the best of the best, and so beautiful…." He smiles with a loving look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Krist what I mean is that your uncle is my boss and he would raise the entire angry to go looking for you but he loves ya and would listen to you"

"It's easy for you to say because you have your place while I don't. I'm gonna be locked up here forever"

"Well nothing last forever! I'm sure you can prove to your uncle that you can be useful in your own time

"Sometimes I even wonder why does all these things and never letting me go outside. I wouldn't need to sneak out if he just lets me go out there on a real mission. Even you get to go out on missions!"

"Well technically I am older than you and he's my boss so...but I'm sure you'll get a real chance soon"

"Yeah you're no help, Gabe. Who's side are you on anyway?" she snaps at him annoyed and turns to leave but he stops her.

"Come on Krissy don't be this way with me"

"I'm sorry, Gabe but I'm just to angry right now that I don't want to talk about this anymore with anybody and less my uncle"

"You know Krissy maybe talking about this with Nick will help"

"And what could I talk to him about, Gabe? He never listens to me. He treats me as a child and would never let me even tie my shoes on my own" she sits down on the floor with her legs up and the blonde/brunette sits down next to her for support.

"Well the only reason he's so protection is because you're his only family so...maybe you can ask him about your parents"

"My Parents? Never really brought up that topic before in a long time. but what difference would that make in all this. he'll probably tell me the reasons and still keeps me locked up in here"

"Trust me when you tap into someone's weak spot it leaves them pretty vulnerable for influences" he pats her back.

"But what if he still doesn't let me go? And still keeps me locked up in here and I was he everybody go on missions while I sit here and rot myself away without feeling the sun in mug ace or taking I that fresh air of the outside world?".

"Poppycock! I know Nick's he's stubborn but if you pull at it heart just right you can get to him".

"Ok, 1st nobody says Poppycock anymore Gabe. This isn't the 2th century and second Nick is as stubborn as a mule. I swear that I've never even seen him smile before".

"True but you can usually tell when he's happy and not"

"Hard to tell with that mustache and eye patch" she jokes and makes him laugh which he always loves it when she's smiling and laughing.

"Listen Kids it's only a matter of time before Fury realizes your true talents and if you want to do it faster than you should be out there proving it to him not sitting in your room feeling sorry for yourself.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I hope pure right, I'm gonna go talk to him now. Thanks for the talk, Gabe you really helped me out" she gets up on her feet and hugs her friend tight, that he felt a warm tingly feeling.

"Anytime kid. Now I gotta get back to training before you-know-who gets on my case?" He stands up walking away.

"See ya later Gabe" she turns to leave too but he stops coming back.

"Wait, Krist!" he cries to her, hesistating a little

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you that after my training and you're not busy, you wanna go see a movie in the screen room later tonight. We can watch anything you want on Netflix" he hesitates a little cause in a way he was asking her on a date but not actually going out but it still counted in a way.

"Tonight? Sure I've got nothing planned. I would like that very much" she smiled, nodding.

"Cool. I'll see you later tonight"

"I'll see you then, good luck with those laser beam missions and try not to touch them this time, ok?".

She teases as walking away and the blonde brunette rolls his eyes and smiles at her, as she walked away. Gabe had always had a nice special bond with Krist, being her best guy friend since they were much younger. Almost like a crush on her maybe?

Feeling very nervous and thinking it over and over and over in her head as she walks down the long steel hallway, Krist walks towards her Uncle office she was scared but knew that this was something that had to be done.

"OK here we go…"

The pretty petite brunette takes a deep breath and knocks on the steal bar door since her uncle's room was the room with more security and probably the biggest one since he lives here too like her.

"Uncle Fury, I need to speak with you right now please!"

She waited and didn't receive an answer at first until the door opens.

"Come in, my child but best make it quick. I'll be heading out soon" he lets her in.

"Uncle Fury I know you're busy but I think it's time for us to talk about something that I've kept in me for too long".

"Is this about me lifting your punishment than forget it. You're grounded for 2 weeks that you will learn to behave and not sneak out without my permission, Kristinne".

"That's the thing. I think it is time that you stopped treating me like such a little kid".

"You're 16 and the day you stop acting like a child and when you turn 18 is when I'll stop treating like a child but until then, I have no other choice".

"Yes you do! I'm not a little kid, I'm smarter, stronger and tougher than most of the boneheads here and you know it".

"If you and here to argue and yell at me again, young lady than this discussion is over before it begins! I have better things to do to deal with your spoiled immature yelling".

"Uncle Nick why can't you just understand that I'm responsible and can take care of myself. I don't need you to baby me!"

"I'm heading out now, Krist. I will see you tonight at dinner" Fury puts on his big long leather coat and his fun and suit case to head out.

"What? You're going to call "them", aren't you?" She already knew of course and huff mad he pays more attention to them than her.

"We can talk about this more at dinner okay. Now go back to your room"

"Of course. Where else am I gonna go if I can never go anywhere else?! When I'm a prisoner here! I'm the only prisoner who stays here while others escape or die first than me in jail cells!"

She banged her head on the way back to her room and slammed down the door hard!

"Can never get even one sentence or word with him! He always prefers them over me! Not that I hate him or them but it's just not fair. And I'm talking to myself and going insane of being locked up in here!"

The headstrong brunette teenager with her hormones in full anger and rage, stumps back to her room and shuts the door to be alone.

How long was she going to take this?! She's been living this nightmare! To live in this agency in the skies or on land or on the ground but never get out of it and be a real agent! To never have any real freedom! She was only 16 but doesn't mean she shouldn't be given the chance to at least have one mission to start off! But what's new in her life? EXACTLY! LITERALLLY NOTHING! By how things look, she knew she'll never ever have that opportunity.

If only something exciting would come into her life cause at least it will give her life some meaning and excitement in it! But how could she when her uncle was the most cold and serious man in this entire planet and could never be spoken too. He only listens to himself and nobody and less his only family member left. And him to her.

After all, they only have each other.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 ***finally landed from the top** *** WHOA! That was a long fall! But it was fun and no parachute either. So I hope you all liked this chapter with the introduction here of my OC (if you haven't read my crossover yet and don't know her yet. She's very cute and innocent looking, huh? WELL, SHE'S NOT!**

 **Well, that's it for now but I hope to see you real soon in the next chapter where things starts to get more interesting and hope to have more reviews from you guys. * Jazz, I HOPE YOU LOVE YOUR CAMEO, U DESERVE IT MORE THAN ANYBODY! Maybe I SHOULD HAVE Stan Lee do a cameo in MY story cause who doesn't love him?**

 **HAPPY EASTER, EVERYBODY! LOVE U ALL! BUNNIES AND CHOCLATES FOR ALL! XOXOXOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Mickey! ;D**


	3. Mission Impossible Possible

**Hi, people! It's just me, Mick for now, right now I am on a plane ride or was cause I'm finishing this up while I'm on the plane right. And I hate it cause it's too long of hours of flying, too crowed, not elbow room here and no mini TVs on this planes! The metal detector guys messed up my carrier bag after I had it nicely packed, (pissed me off seriously) Plus I'm hungry cause didn't have any breakfast this morning of being rushed and kicked out my campus housing (they said noon but I got kicked out before 10am) and plus, seating next to weirdo strangers is not fun either, but what you gonna do? Airplane services not the best.**

 **Anyways…. I'M FINALLY FREE! Out of school and free for the summer! I hope you all are having an awesome summer!**

 **Well, here it is! The next chapter and on behalf of me, I thank all you for being so nice and incredible for following and loving my story cause I know nothing has happened before yet but I swear & promise you all that this story I have worked extremely hard to make this story one of y best works yet, including the sequel I'm already making, I'm making this cause I love this and making it for all you guys too! Please review, the more the merrier and will make my day and give me more humph to write more and update more chapters ASAP! ;)**

 **WELL, ENJOY! See u at the bottom and when I land… I'll stop talking now ;)**

 _ **3.**_ _ **Mission Impossible Possible**_

A couple hours gone by after Nick Fury sent her to her room and ground her under super surveillance security so she won't sneak out again. While Nick Fury was out there assembling the avengers for this global domination mission against this new threat on the world, all Kristinne could do nothing else but be stuck there inside the HQ, bored out of her mind. Playing with her knives and tossing them at a target aboard across her room or at the wall out of boredom but having good aim, she had an angry bored look on her face until there was a knock on her doors.

"I'm not here! And if you, uncle Nick then I'm definitely I'm not here!" She growls as tossing another knife.

Her best friend Jazmin walks in into the room seeing you throwing knives across the way at his picture "You're lucky that I'm not your Uncle then or I'd be scoring you for that right now"

"If he sent you here to cheer me up, then tell him to go suck on his eyepatch" Krist frowns angry and swims another knife to the picture, hitting a direct Bullseyes to his good eye.

"Come on you know he's only like this because he cares about you".

"Don't defend him just because he pays you, Jazz."

"He treats me like a little sapling at this age, at this rate, I'll never get to go on my first mission until I'm old as he is!" all Kristinne could do right now is complaint in frustration and anger.

Jazmin shrugs a little. "You don't know that. He's just being protective and he loves you"

"Easy for you to say cause you get to go on missions out there all the time"

"Hang in there kid you'll get your chance soon. Nick just needs to understand you're not a baby anymore".

"If only there was a mission right now and I can take it over and that way prove my uncle I can handle myself out there" Then Krist has an idea and looks over to her friend with a creepy Grinch smug smile. A sinister plan was forming in her hand as she looks at her best friend.

Now Jazmin was very worried now "Oh boy I know that look. I never like that look. What are you thinking? What are you thinking?! And whatever you're thinking that involves, the answer is no already and a thousand times no"

"How would you feel like breaking into My uncle's office?"

"I'd feel like that would get me fired and then I'll be out of a job and forced to dance in the bars for money... but I also like a risky and daring challenge.

"Oh come on Jazz please help me on this! Uncle Nick for sure has something going on and I need to find out first before he assigns it to another agent while I already went on it and when he sees that I completed the mission, he will change his mind about me. And for that, I will need the help of the greatest SHIELD hacker and super agent spy in the agency and the world" put her arm around her friend, buttering her up so she will say yes.

"Awwww it's all true and I thank u for that but I still have my doubts".

"I know this HQ since before I could walk, His office is the top one of the agency and it's locked like a safe but I gotten in and out plenty of times as a kid and know his codes so we Weill be in and out before he notices at all. Please, please please, Jazz! I plead you I cannot be caged for my entire life! I need some danger, action, adrenaline in my life or I WILL DIE!" She pleads her friend actually on her knees and holding. Her legs until Jazmin says yes.

"Okay alright you win but just because I can't bare watching you beg like this. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"YAY YOURE THE GREATEST I LOVE YA!" She tackles her best friend happily to the ground. "Ok so my uncle's office is at the top part of the HQ, he's out right now I can tell because nobody is running around so this is perfect chance to get up there".

"And? After that what do you plan to do?"

"Just follow me!"

"Wait I've got a better idea" Jazmin super jump to the ducts and open it up so we can slip inside

"Oh Jazz, what would I do without you?" Kristinne takes a coding device and a tracker with her and pulls herself up to ducks and used the tracker to map out the agency to find Nick Fury's locked down office tighter than a safe in a government safe inside another safe with lasers to make sure nobody breaks in but him.

"Okay my Uncle's office should be right below us!" We crawled over the open space and falls right through landing hard on the ground below.

"Spotty workmanship Jarvis needs to fix these ducts" I get up dusting myself and noticed you're not there. "Krist? Kristinne?!"

Jazmin turns around and crawls down the next duck down to see Kristinne looking down thru the vent that was over her uncle's desk and with classified informs on the desk, exactly what she needed. It felt like a 007 mission right now.

"Jackpot, Jazz. It's like presents for a kid on Christmas" Krist grins sinisterly and cunning.

"Great. Now just drop down there and get them before one eyes comes back".

"He already lost one so would be funny if he lost the other one and not each out for anymore. I'm going down there, stay with the tracker to let me know he or anybody is coming up here" she gives Jazmin the tracker and opens up the vent to go down there.

"Be careful girl. I don't want the man busting you up for this and then me".

"Relax, you're not going to lose your job or profession because of me. And by the way you wouldn't have any hair spray on you?" She asks and her friend looked a bit confused but did had some a little in her pocket.

"I always keep emergency makeup supply handy".

"Thanks, Jazz" Kristinne shakes the can of hairspray and sprays all over the office and just as suspected in a high tech advanced locked down office of big boss himself, laser pointers all over the place. "Of course, he would have this installed since it's him with the codes and how to get in, he would put this on. Jazz, I'm going in".

"Be careful those lasers could cut through your bones if they get the chance".

"I'm prepared for this. Just need to deactivate the system and we're home free" the brunette sees the system box on the other side of the room and just needed to get herself down there to deactivate it as she reached her arm over to it, with the hot laser an mili-inch up her face but kept strong.

She was being as careful as possible to not get totally roasted, Jazmin was sweating for her friend's safety. A few drops of sweat roll off me and sizzle when they touch the lasers

"Almost... Got... It..." Krist fingers finally touch the scanner and the key pad if the box and dial in the correct code and scanner of her fingerprints with a makeup strip so the fingerprints read her uncle's and not her own until the codes turn green to access granted and the laser shut down.

"Phew! Finally. You can come down now, Jazz".

"Okay here is come!" I jump down and it didn't hurt at all. "Wow that didn't hurt as much as I thought. Krist? Where'd you go?" Jazmin look down seeing I was on top of her.

"I'm... Under you! UGH!" She growls in pain cause the Raven used her to break

her fall. "I think you landed on my butt bone"

"Don't be ridiculous. Butts don't have bones"

"GET OFF JAZZ!"

"Touchy!" the raven get off and smile. "Sorry about that".

"Ow you need to eat some lettuce after this"

Krist gets up brushing off her clothes, cracking her back from that fall and walks over to her uncle's desk to take the classified informs, opening them up to the first thing she is a reports of the FBI & SHIELD HQ.

"Ok first reports says here on investigations on something called as The "Tesserach"?" She mispronunciation it at first. "Also know as the Cube".

"Ooohh a cube someone call the authorities we've got a missing shape on the loose" Jazmin says with great sarcasm.

"No, says here that this is a very powerful weapon. It's used to charge up SHIELD weapons even the entire agency itself. Its made from a very strong but unknown energy source and the last place it was found be on a place or planet named... _"Asgard"_. Hey I know that place. It's where my uncle Thor lives, haven't seen in him in a long time". Krist implied.

"Great so that means he'll know what it looks like".

"Yeah but why would my uncle have this? Should this thing be in Asgard? It's all very weird" Kristinne continued to flip they the pages and open up the folders to find more things, "Look at this, Jazz, looks like my uncle needs the Avengers for this mission. Must be serious than we thought" shows her friend FBI informs on the Avengers with their real name and personal basic information and their alter superhero egos.

"Wow!" Krist exclaims in awe, reading from one of the folder, scanning her the document as her eyes move left to right as she reads.

"I know right it's a treasure trove of knowledge" Jazmin says as she reads along.

"No, not that! I mean Wow as in, Tony is lactose intolerant, that explains why he always stinks up the bathroom on nacho days

"Who cares?! Let's just get what we need and get out of here before Nick Fury comes back and I get fired, literally out of a canon!"

"You're being ridiculous as if he'd fire his best and fashionable heroine"

"Awww you're so sweet and sour!" the girls girl hug.

"Thanks. You know I love ya, Jazz. We grew up together, since we were in training diapers" it's true, kinda.

"Yeah and you used to throw them at me run butt baby naked eh, flash" Jazmin nudged her

"Yeah no need to remind me of that. So ya clear that my uncle needs the Avengers for this missions. And the only time he needs them is when it's a major end of the word situation".

"But you have a plan to make sure that you handle the situation and prove to your Uncle that you're capable of being a heroine right?"

"YEAH just need to know where this mission is taking place to be there and know what to do ebfore the guys get there" she flips to the last folder of the pile and opens to see something peculiar and intriguing. "Who's this? You know this guy by any chance, Jazz?" She holds up to her friend the folder with a picture of another being of Asgard. He has large golden horns, black hair as night and clear gray eyes.

"His name is weird to say a little... Lo-ki?" She mispronounced the name again.

Only Jazmin knew who that could be. "LOKI? As in Frost Giant, bringer of all chaos Loki?"

"So you do know him?"

"He's Thor's brother"

"Thor never told me he had a brother"

"Rumors say the guy's adopted. Maybe Thor or his parents especially King Odin never wanted to talk about him and now we know why. You know family troubles, sibling rivalry, all that common stuff even for Gods and immortals"

"Well now that you mention it. He does have a scary looking face. And does look dangerous but you think he's planning to steal the Cube or already has it? And where could it be?"

"Well according to the computer the Tesserarch is being held inside under maximum security….".

"... In Belgium, Germany" Kristinne fisnihes for her reading the informs. "Quick is there anything going on tonight or coming up in Belgium? Like a gala? Museum Exhibition? Anything like that? For sure the cube is being exhibit in a place that fancy like Germany is?" She asks and Jazmin hacks in the computer of Nick Fury to look.

I search the data for Belgium, Germany and the best museum in the city and there it was "You're right. It's just locked into the museum in the secret held vault".

"And That's where I'm going. What day they open their doors to the public so I can sneak in to that vault that nobody is looking?".

"Looks like they're putting it on display on the weekend at noon".

"I need an exact location and also you for this mission, Jazz. Not just on being my jacket but also my stylist" Krist grins getting an idea still being a very risky plan on what she wanted to do.

"Oooh I love makeovers. Finally I can wax off your mustache and pluck that curly knuckle hair.

"Hey! I don't have a mustache or curly knuckle hair! Or bushy eyebrows!" She frowns and covers her upper lip embarrassed.

"No worries baby I'll make u look good. I just need lots of hot wax. And like 8 hours of fixing you up of course and go threw my closet to see what fits you since we're not the same size". That was a little offensive but Krist lets it slide this once.

"Ok but for my freedom, I'm sacrificing myself to you to hurt me like this. I rather get a beating than do this" she mumbles but Jazmin was going to have fun. "I think we have the information we need, time to get out before my uncle gets here"

"Great! Let's go!"

Jazmin toss a rope back up to the ducts as we climbed back up getting ready for the night, for the biggest heist of the century in SHIELD history, by the niece of the big boss himself and he didn't even know it that his little niece was gonna go sneak out on her first mission.

Krist found the informs and is about to leave thru the docks but Coulson finds her.

"Ok, Jazz, let's leave before my uncle comes back and sees I broke in here... again. I'm not even suppose to be out my room because he grounded me again" the brunette tossed up the rope up to the docks to leave thru where she entered but soon heard the front door security system being punched in, meaning somebody was coming in. "Oh no! it's him!"

Jazz's widened in alarm, but she stays calm. "Go up the rope, I'll follow you" she encourages her friend.

"Quick hide under his desk" I yank her down as she crawled under the desk.

"No! We have to get out of here or he'll find us! We have to get out of here! "Go up the rope, I'll follow you" she encourages her friend. "He's coming hurry hurry!" the girls go up the rope up to the dock, pulling up the rope with them before he came in.

The girls watched from above he comes in with papers and sets them on his desk "Oh good he didn't see us"

"But he will see me that I'm out of my room. I have to go back now"

"Well, we can't more from here because he will hear us anyway, it's best we wait until he leaves and hurry back to your room" the raven suggested and both girls look down to see the bald man in black clothing below them, looking over his files.

"Sir, the jet is ready for you, sir" Agent Phil Coulson reports coming in, since he was second in command of SHIELD when the commander wasn't around.

"I'll be there. I just have to tell my niece that I'm leaving" he said and now Kristinne was in super big trouble.

Kristinne started to panic because she was cornered and to be busted! As Nick was organizing the files he needed, Kristine makes a fatal mistake when she moved and there was a soft metal screech.

"What was that?" Nick asked, alarmed when both men heard the noise and the girls panicked more they would get caught.

I shush her to be quiet and not make any sudden movements. They both started to look around and see if there was anything there but nothing.

"Hmm. Must have been rats" Nick wonders, looking around as the girls, especially Kristinne cridges that he doesn't find her.

"Alright, Coulson, I'm going to be heading out now, have the jet ready and tell my niece I'll come back tomorrow evening from my mission with our... guests".

Nick Fury takes his informs and fixes his long eater jacket and heads out his office that Coulson sticks around for a few minutes more before leaving, the girls were losing their grip on holding on the rope.

"I'm slipping, Krist. I can't hold much longer" Jazmin was struggling to hold on.

As did Kristinne was too. "You have to and be quite he'll hear us".

But her sweaty hands were slipping off. "I can't…. hold on… much.. longer..." Krist tries to hold on until she slips off and the rope comes falling down with her until Jazmin grabs onto to the rope again before she hits the floor but it was too late, Jazmin gets pulled down too!

"AAAHHH! UGH!" They groan in pain falling on top of the other, and seeing some black boots tapping in front of them…

 _ **BUSTED!**_

"Uh-oh" I slowly look up to look into the face of my boss who was not looking happy more so than usual.

Phil Coulson frowns serious to her not happy to neither especially Krist who has taken care off since she was a baby like one of her many uncle at the agency.

"Hehehehe HEY... Phil..." Krist grins nervously. "Are those new shoes? They're vey shiny and nice, hehe…"

"Oh Phil yeah see if was just helping Kristinne get the rats out of the air ducts but they got away so I guess we'll be going now" Jazmin grabbed her friend's arm to leave now, knowing they were in trouble and didn't want to get in more trouble with the bigger fish.

"Hold it right there, you 2!" He called and had no other choice that to halt and look down ashamed. "Simple question... What are you doing here? Especially you Kristinne? Shouldn't you be in your room grounded?" He directed himself to the girl in brown hair.

Kristinne hesitates a lot and didn't want to make any eye contact with him but had too. "Umm, you see I was just umm... coming to wish my uncle good luck on his mission later.

"Krist..."

"Ok fine I came to see what's going on. I want to know why my uncle is assembling the Avengers again but I put the files back! It's not like I took them... This time"

"Krist I thought you were told to stay out of Avenger business. This doesn't concerns you" he informs her, that made her mad.

"But I wanna know, Phil! I want to learn! Plus, what's the big deal, the guys love me! They wouldn't mind that I knew what they were up too"

"But your uncle would absolutely since do I. You're just a child"

"IM NOT A CHILD!" She whines like a child not showing the next example. "I mean, I'm 16, I'm not a kid anymore! I have proven that I can beat you all these joker rookies with literally my eyes closed and one leg and arm tied behind my head!"

"That may be so but you're still a child in your uncle's eyes"

"Are you going to turn me into him, aren't you?" Kristinne frowns knowing how Coulson is with her uncle always so loyal and tells him everything.

"You know I have a very good reason to it mean sneaking out and getting caught is very serious you know and as second in command I'm supposed to tell your uncle everything I know".

"No! No please Phil don't tell him! I'm already grounded for a month; I don't want it to be a year! You know how it is for me to be locked up in this flying military reform school is for me! Please don't tell him I promise you, you won't find me in here again but please don't tell him" she begs him worried that he'll tell on her.

"Come on Phil give the girl a break she's been under a lot lately" Jazmin buts in, trying to help and change the man's mind and not rat out her friend.

"No it's ok Jazz, Phil is just doing his job, right? It doesn't matter if I'm imprisoned here for another 10 more years and I'll go insane and die sad and alone but hey, duty is duty, right?" Kristinne frowns being serious and dramatic to guilt trip Phil.

Phil was still very much going to have to tell Nick especially but he cares about his _'niece'_ too and she was already being punished enough as it was.

"Alright look if you go back to your room now then I promise I won't tell Fury about this".

"Yes yes! I will thank you thank you thank you thank you, Phil!" She got to excited and happy that she hugs him tight and kisses his cheek, flattering him a little.

"Now just go before eyepatch catches you"

"I'll take her" Jazmin volunteered leaving with her friend but Kristinne stayed for one more minute.

"Yes, yes, yes" Coulson says, regretful. He turns to her. "Go, just this once I'll let it slide.

'What? You're letting me go? You're not going to turn me into my uncle?" she was shocked really. "But... why? I need to know? You've always told my uncle everything so why now you help me?"

"You're old enough and can tie care of yourself. Hill will debrief you go!" He pushes her, the director is on the other side of the door.

"Before he finds us!"

"But you always told me that I'm too young. I'm only 16" she was only repeating his words he's told her time to time. "You're my uncle's right hand man in everything around here, so why help me and not tell him?"

Jazz tugs on her hand. "Let's go!" She drags Krist into the jet, and they take off. Fury emerges then, now a speck in the distance. But Krist stops again and runs back to Coulson.

"Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Phil you're the greatest!" She hugs him one more time and the girls head out the door quick before anybody sees them, Phil shakes his head with a laugh by how Krist is.

"Always energetic and stubborn just like her mother" he smiles and does care about Kristinne, she's always so full of sprit and wouldn't be right for him to keep her in the dark when she has so much will and talent to prove herself out there and show it all up, even if she is still too young.

After the lucky get away, the girls run back and made it back to Kristinne's room and she jump back into her bed"

"Well that didn't go quite as we planned but at least no one else saw us and that's what counts" Jazmin comments, letting out an exhale in relief.

"Yeah, Phil is my favorite agent and side uncle so far"

"Well now you know what's going on so I guess you're gonna stay here and stay here to not get in trouble and more importantly, me and get me fired, Krist. Right, Krist? Krist?"

But all the head strong brunette could do was smile and thinking...

"Yoohoo hello? Earth to Kristinne can you hear me?" the raven girl snap her fingers in front of her friend, to snap her back to reality but it didn't work and did not like at all that crazy look on her face, thinking something bad and crazy.

"Jazz! Tell me you have something in black for a social event!" Krist grabs her friend's shoulder excited.

"Well yeah I got a lot of dresses in all colors but I picture you more a coral color... HEY Wait a minute! No no no! I'm not helping you sneak in the party and less take you to Germany to steal back the Tesserach! And the answer is NO! N-O! You're not dragging me into another of your insane dangerous schemes again, Krist! No!"

But Kristinne gives a long nonchalant "PFFT! Whaaaaaaaaat?! Come on Jazzy like I'd ever ask you to do something like that. What would give you that idea?" She laughs nervously and Jazmin gives her a straight face knowing her like the back of her hand.

"OK FINE! Yes I want to go find the Tesserach but this is more than a golden opportunity for me, Jazz! If I come back with the Tesserach on a silver platter for my uncle, he will for sure finally let me go! He can finally give me my SHIELD badge and go on missions like everybody else!"

"OR he could kill you then fire me then kill me alone with you" Jazmin adds, clearly not showing any support of course in this crazy plan.

"That doesn't mean he has to find out that you helped me, if he gets angry and he will, I will take the blame for it but I need to at least try. This could be my only golden chance to prove myself, Jazz. Please please I beg you! Please help me!" Kristinne practically begged on her knees to her friend and wasn't gonna stop annoying her until she said yes.

Every bone in Jazmin's body was telling her to say no cause this for sure was gonna get her fired and maybe both of them killed but it was hard to say no especially for her best friend who's struggling with her difficult life.

"Mmm...this for sure is going to get us both killed and me fired and then killed again…. But….. okay fine I'll help you but only because I can't stand to see you so pathetic and begging"

Kristinne jumped with excitement and jumped on her best friend, literally jumped on her. "AAAHH thank you thank you Jazz you're the greatest in the galaxy! You won't regret this!"

"I fear that I will..."

"You won't and I got it all planned out in what's it gonna happen tonight"

"You mean avoiding your uncle, finding the Tessarch, avoiding capture and possible elimination and sneaking back home before fury noticed you what you did? You have all that planned out"

"Yeah pretty much plus a lot of winging it but that's just about it"

"With a plan like that you're gonna get us killed and plus are you forgetting an important detail?"

"Right, the flight to Germany. We'll need a jet for that" but that wasn't it.

"No, Krist, not that. Someone else that's a much bigger threat to us all…?"

"Banner? He's not gonna turn green again just because I beat him at chess last week and destroyed the end of the hall" she jokes and her friend slow her forehead.

"Just… never mind if you're serious about doing this then just do it"

"I'll be fine; Jazz I know what I'm doing. Thank you so much, Jazz. I will not let you or anybody down! After this, I'll finally be out of this billion-dollar steal bullet proof sky and land all terrain prison! And you get paid more of course" the brunette was too excited and hugs her best friend right who was still unsure of this but who was her to crush her friend's plans of freedom and excitement?

"You just better hope no one else better know of this, Krist. Cause I have an extremely bad feeling about this"

"Of course nobody will ever know about this that you helped me and of course I know what I'm doing. You do trust me right?"

There was a silence that was kinda hurtful.

Jazmin hesitated again until she spoke and nods truthfully and not let her friend down. "Sadly I do but sometimes my common sense and caution need to be stronger"

"Don't worry, Jazz after tonight, I'm gonna be a free bird and you get a another 0 in your million dollar check" she pats her shoulder. "So how about that outfit you can give me for tonight. **Black** , right?"

"Yes but I should warn you that my choices of dresses might not be your level but this will be fun and I get to fix that hair, especially those split ends" Jazmin grabs and plays to style Krist's long beautiful hair.

"Hey!" she pulled away her hair from her hand. "And what do you mean by that? And why should I be worried?"

Krist got nervous as Jazmin grins, taking her friend by the arm to get her dressed up for his first real life threatening mission that will get her killed for sure but at least she'll look good when she dies. But knew that she couldn't let this golden opportunity walk out the door or she will never get this chance again. She only hoped that this only opportunity mission she has will go as she plans even if she will for sure come face to face with a dangerous powerful being from another world.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **OOOOohhhh now things have gotten interesting! This is good AND bad ;) (no spoilers, shh)**

 **And guys, if you think this was shocking and exciting, wait until we got planned coming up ahead…. I'M SO EXCITED FOR WHEN WE GET TO THAT PART! No spoilers, just stay with us and we will get their soon and you know that I'm gonna be more active this summer on writing so don't fret, I will be returning soon and with more stuff!**

 **I said see u later to Jazz just now and I bet she would appreciate me finishing this up for us to FINALLY update this week. I'M FINALLY FREE! Out of school and free for the summer, 3 months of eating CHEF Boyardee & playing 8 hours straight in the dark playing video games (NEW KINGDOM HEARTS PS4 YES! I MISSED U, SORA!) **

**But yes I will be writing a lot this summer. I WILL BE catching up more on my writing, especially with my Avengers story that has 2 chapters already, plus I'm already working on a sequel for it ;) plus my Phantom crossover and others I'm doing too in process. & also, me and jazz are working on other ML stories too that I'm excited to post very soon, also I'm always exited and thrilled when she updates her stories too like jumping of glee *** **hopping in place** *****

 **THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE FAVS, FOLLOWS & REVIEWS! Please review more cause they always warn up my heart by your words and know that you guys love my story which I always have a blast writing each chapter & now the sequel too already! THANK U I LOVE U ALL, GUYS! UR ALL AWESOME! **

**See you guys soon in the next chapter! ;) ;D XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXO**

 **& HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL YOUR MOTHERS! I have big plans for my mom tomorrow in the morning, I always get her double expensive presents cause of mother's day and a week later is her birthday (go figure) **

**-MICKEY* ;D**

 **HAPPY SUMMER! ;)**


	4. Predictions of the Disgrace

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Well, I will make this quick because I have 2 other stories chapters to finish up tonight before I go to bed, so I'm back from my camping trips it was fun, I got to hike in the woods, play and admire the beauty of waterfalls, ride motorbikes around muddy trails (I like to get down and dirty to the extreme) shoot a few arrows in the range, I saw a grizzly bear (I did not shoot it, I love animals but people say I am like Princess Merida in a way, the modern version I guess) and got to kayakup to a glacier, that was pretty cool and cold when I touched it ;)**

 **Well, I'd like to thank everybody who like this storie cause I didn't think people who don't know me would like it so thanks guys! I really appreciate it and makes me feel so warm inside! ;)**

 **PS. For this chapter there will be flashbacks and will be in** ** _BOLD Italics & underlined. _****Just let you guys know**

 **WELL ENJOY! ;D**

 **4.** **Predictions of the Disgrace**

The Tessaract was soon to be in his hands. Charging up, his slaves were building and nearly ready to the greatest attack in the universe and history. He started remembering everything. Everything his masters have been telling to do. His reasons of why he was here in the first place on Earth.

His brother must know what he was already doing right now and must be coming after him. But as long as The Frost Giant HAS THE Tesserach in his possession, his dear old brother would not dare come near him unles she wants his precious Earth to fall to chaos in ruins which will happen anyway if all goes according to plan.

His army was raising slowy and swiftly. His power was making him even more inviciable and powerful than ever. His Frost Giant powers were becoming more powerful and was free to use them without questioning them like he used to before before he found out what he was. Fighting hi sbrother and those who has seen him grow up n that palace in Asgard, all in his way to be frozen and destroyed right in front of him to gain what he wanted. Fear and respect or both or one than the other.

But yet he could never let go all those dark and tormenting memories and Flashbacsk of unforgettable and marked memory that scared his life and are the reasons of why he needed to do all of this to think himself above all and become King not just to Asgard but to ALL worlds in all the 9 Realsm, especially when Odin has exiled him, thinking him to be dead too. He didn't care anything anymore. Living in the shade of Thor's greatness was tormenting for him. He needed to be king or at least have his own world for him to rule and become his own king and not just a poor pick up adoptve Frost Giant of powerful gods but he really nothing son of horrible creature who freeze to kill. Abadoned out there to die before being rescue for a reason, not by compassion or out of love.

But the all powerful, King Odin, The Great.

Especially when Odin was never a father to him. And never will not after that day he himself, King Odin has confessed to Loki who he is or more like WHAT he is and his real purpose and meaning to him and why he saved him.

 ** _Flashback/Memory…_**

 ** _There is was…._**

 ** _The Cube of all Power. The Tesserach._**

 ** _The same Cube the entire universe and even the most_**

 ** _He was so close to taking it's power, to feel it's energy and consume it all to have it all, all the power of the universe and that way fulfill his life long ream and purpose._**

 ** _"_** ** _STOP!"_**

 ** _The Prince of Asgard freezes in place, while holding the Cube up in his hands, after hearing that loud demanding voice and knew perfectly who it was._**

 ** _"_** ** _Am I cursed?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No" King Odin replied from across the room._**

 ** _Loki sets down the Cube back in it's place. "What am I?" he asks the older man/King._**

 ** _His question was poisonous to the King. Knowing what he meant, knowing the truth was coming and this moment had to come eventually and has to tell his youngest son the truth. But never imagine it would be so soon._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're my son"_**

 ** _But Loki refused to accept or believe that. After setting down the Cube in it's place, Loki finally turns around to face his father but there was a strange terrifying aspect of him when he turns. He turned a horrifying dark blue color on his face, unlike always being pale as snow and his eyes, his clear blue eyes turned red, red as the flames of fire and red as blood. He was like this for a couple minutes until he changes colors back again to normal. This was his true powers and self were finally showing. It what his true form and what Odin feared of seeing in his son after all these years of raising him as his own._**

 ** _"_** ** _What more than that?" Loki asks again with demanding tone to know. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Joturheim that day, was it?"_**

 ** _Odin stays silent for a second to think what he needed to say next but how could you handle a truth so painful that will hurt his son who he does love and never wanted to cause him any pain._**

 ** _"_** ** _No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby."_**

 ** _The memory of Odin, remembering that day, the day of his battle after a victory to reclaim the prized powerful item all have killed for but more importantly when he found an innocent baby. Blue and cold as ice, crying and with the symbol of the Frost Giants. Of the color of blue as ice and red as blood in his eyes but could change to normal color. A very powerful child, indeed who smiles up to Odin in a way of thanking him for saving him and showing him compassion and mercy._**

 ** _"…_** ** _small for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."_**

 ** _Hearing this buried truth, Loki was lost in thought and who were his possible real parents now. "Laufey's son…. ? I'm a Laufeyson. A Frost Giant…?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes"_**

 ** _It was obvious to Odin this was painful to tell this long awaited truth to his son who was lost in thought and traumatized in a way._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why…? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why you never told me who and what I was? Why? Why would you take me?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You were an innocent child"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No! You took me for a purpose, what was it? What reason was there for you to take me that night?"_**

 ** _He demands to know his past, the truth, he has all the right to know about who he is and his birth parents and his real purpose. But he was getting very serous and desperate when he screamed at the top of his lungs to his "father"._**

 ** _"_** ** _TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

 ** _By that demanding scream of desperation, once again, Odin was silent and hesitates for a second to think on how he's going to say next the most painful part of them all of this truth, that's become even more painful than it's already gotten._**

 ** _Odin finally speaks. "I thought… I thought, back then, we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permeant peace….. through you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What?!"_**

 ** _This was so extremely painful to Loki. He was about to cry painful. This truth was extremely hurts him in the heart and soul. Normally what child wouldn't feel painful of finding out he's adopted but this way was too heartbrokening and horrible because Odin is basically saying and confessing he never wanted Loki as son but a peace treaty! To settle peace with another kingdom instead of a son, to be treated with love and kindness as his won but it's never been like that._**

 ** _"_** ** _But those plans no longer matter, Loki" Odin looks down upset._**

 ** _But the raven prince was still in pain with tears until his pain now turns into anger and demanding even more._**

 ** _"_** ** _So… So I am no more than another stolen relic to you, locked up here until you might have a use of me. A perfect amulet to restore greatness and peace between 2 lands instead of a son, instead of being a real son to you thinking that you loved me and lying to me and making me believe I had a real family"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you twists my words?! You know that's not what I meant"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Because you are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth"_**

 ** _Loki tries not to show anymore tears but was really suffering with this. "What? So I'm a Frost Giant now and you were just using me all this time….? Because I… I… I… I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night..?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't…"_**

 ** _"…_** ** _NO! You know what!? It all makes sense now! It's all clear to me now! It's always been confusing and a blur to me but until now it all makes sense! Why you've always favored Thor and always loved him more then me all these years! Why I had to live in his shadow of his greatness and you prefer to give him the throne than to me when I've always done everything in my power to get your approval but you never even gave me the slightest affection or chance and NOW I KNOW WHY! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on The Throne of Asgard and less for a son!"_**

 ** _Loki would yell and yell and claim all he wanted, to express and throw out his pain right now but it wasn't the best because King Odin was getting weaker of health until he collapsed on the floor at Loki's feet!_**

 ** _Loki was shocked this happened! His father, the man who's raised him has collapsed at his feet! Even with all his anger and pain his heart, he could never have thought of harming Odin, no matter how cold and cruel he's been to him and finding out the horrible truth. Loki bends down to check his pulse and luckily Odin was breathing and needed medical attention right away!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Guards! Guards, please help!"_**

 ** _In less than seconds, the guards of the palace rushed in coming thru the doors into the room by the voice of their prince and seeing their king was on the floor, not moving and need of desperate help! So the guards carried off their king to his room, leaving the prince of Asgard confused and traumatized by what's happened right now._**

 ** _He knew what he was now. Now his entire existence made sense. Why he was always different. Why has has been always the black sheep of the family. And more importantly, with his so called father always preferred his older brother and not him! Because he was never his real son. Not only that he was adopted but he was a monster. The worst of them all n all the realm, of any realm._**

 ** _A Frost Giant._**

 ** _Flashback Ends…_**

Since that day, he will never be who he was before for sure. He could never forgive or accept what King Odin has done for him. Even if he did save him and raised him and claimed to love him as his own but now with what he's confessed to him and all those cruel things Odin confirmed to him, his heart was turning more black than ever. How painful it was for him to remember those memories but even with all the rage and hatred in his heart right now.

He knew there was still some love and compassion and doubts if he should go threw with this and hurt the ones who claimed to be his family. To destroy the good of the past for a dark present and future? Was it really worth it?

 ** _Flashback/Memory…_**

 ** _Asgard was in it's deepest and alarming worried moments. The shades of the windows of the castle were closing in to not let any sunlight into the castle, making it darker than it already is. And there was a reason for this._**

 ** _Because of it's King._**

 ** _King Odin was ill._**

 ** _The king was surrounded by only the remaining members of his family were by his side, his beloved wife, Queen Frigga and the only son that was still inside the castle walls, the son who adoptive, the one who just found out he's a "monster", why he has always been the different and black sheep of the family. But even with all his betrayals and anger, no hatred was strong enough to blind him right now at this moment to feel preoccupation and concern for his father, after all he is the man who raised him and does love him no matter what were his purposes to keep him in the first place._**

 ** _"_** ** _I asked him to be honest with you from the start. There should be no secrets in the family" her majesty spoke to her youngest son from across the bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _So why did he lie?" Loki asked his mother, it's clear he had no anger toward her since she's always been caring and a loving mother to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki" she spoke the truth from the heart and with all sincerity and love, with those bold key words like any mother would speak to her child. "And we love you, we're your family. You must know that"._**

 ** _Queen Frigga knew the pain and doubts her son was having right now but she was very clear with him and truthful on her love for him, like how any mother would love her child unconditionally, birth or not, doesn't matter and never will._**

 ** _"_** ** _You can speak to him. He can see and hear us right now" Her majesty informs but she could tell in her son's eyes that he wasn't interested much right now at the moment._**

 ** _"_** ** _How long it will last?" Loki asks, showing concern for the king's health._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know. This time is different. We were unprepared" she says as they look down to her husband in his bed, not moving or showing much breathing either, sadly._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in The 9 Realms, lying helpless until his body is restore"_**

 ** _"_** ** _He's put it out for so long now" Frigga touches Odin's cold hand. "I fear. You're a good son, Loki. We musn't lose hope that your father will return to us… and your brother"_**

 ** _Loki's clear eyes go more serious than before when the golden woman mentions his brother who's not his brother after all. He didn't know what to think of that right now on how the relationship with his brother would be now, now knowing the entire truth on how he is adoptive and supposedly a Frost Giant monster to never have the throne of Asgard. But Thor will in how odin always mysteriously perfered Thor over Loki._**

 ** _"_** ** _What ever happened to Thor?" Loki asked, curious._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's always a purpose of what your father does. Thor may have already found a way back home" Frigga explained but it wasn't enough for loki to comprehend, so he gets up from his father bedframe and starts to leave the room but something stops him on the way._**

 ** _Soon the golden double doors opened to the room to find there a dozen of soldiers waiting outside as if they were expecting their prince to come out those doors. The soldiers banged their spears against the floor and chanted at ease before they kneeled down in bowing to their prince, surpring him that they were giving him this new treatment of royalty._**

 ** _And coming in thru the guards was a smaller man to look like to be a priest, carrying a very powerful object, a powerful weapon belonging to the king himself but now it will be passed downt to the only son he has left in Asgard._**

 ** _His father's scepter. The same one he has used in so many battles. The first scepter he held in his hand before having his own with the blue Inifinty Gem. An extremely powerful weapon and now it belonged to Loki to take his father's place as king of Asgard._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you… until Odin awaken" Frigga spoke up, obvuilsy know since she planned this of course._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mother…." The raven haired Frost Giant prince just couldn't believe it._**

 ** _The throne, Asgard, the kingdom, the power, everything…. Was his._**

 ** _"…_** ** _Asgard is yours" Frigga finishes, making it an official statement._**

 ** _Loki was presented his father's scepter, a very most powerful weapon in deed. Loki holds it up in his hands, feeling the power going thru his body. He was now king of Asgard. The most powerful kingdom in all the 9 realsm. It was all his._**

 ** _"_** ** _Make your father proud…. My King" Frigga smiles, nodding her head to her now King son, feeling ever so proud._**

 ** _Flashback/Memroy ends._**

Mother. Queen Frigga. He could never complain the kind of woman and mother Frigga is to him. A woman of her word and wisdom and could only trust her nd has really loved him from the start for real. A woman who has raised him and given him the mother love he needed even if she wasn't his real mother.

But one can never be too careful, Loki can care for those who are deserving of his mercy but he cannot back down from this battle. He cannot defy those who have given him orders already to go into his own battle for power, for global domination over the humans, over this world and many others, including the Earth and Asgard. And his brother or his father weren't here to stop him.

But he still could not shake off the torment in his head, it was them… The Chiatauri…

 ** _Flashback/Memory…_**

 ** _He saw himself with The Other. His masters into battle. He was in his armour with the scepter in his hand, trying to make a proposal of battle to them that will benefit them all, especially himself. But he will have to find a new way to convince them because they were never the most cooperative people to handle especially when they are one of the enemies of Asgard, this makes it a double betray to Asgard for their prince to use their enemies against them._**

 ** _"_** ** _The Chiatauri grow restless" The Other speaks from behind his rock to not get closer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let them Guide themselves. I will lead them into a glorious battle" Loki says the Frost Giant, holding his scepter and wearing his horn helmet/crown._**

 ** _"_** ** _Battle?! Against the meager might of Earth?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Glorious, not lengthy, if your force is a formidable as you claim"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You question us!? Question him? He, at the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out and defeated!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I WAS A KING! The rightful King of Asgard. Betrayed"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your ambition is little. Born of childish needs We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds, the Tesseract will unveil"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But you don't have the Tesseract yet"_**

 ** _That provoked The other to nearly attack Loki, of making him furious. "I don't threatened. But until I open the doors until your force Is mine to command, you are but words and the Tesseracht will be yours, it's your choice"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I will give you my army, the Chiatari is yours. But I must warn you about some things you should be aware off"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What is there to be known about?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _There is something in your plans, you will succeed, the Chiatari will enter through the portal, you will have some challenges, minor things but there will be one in your way that will be the destruction of your plans, the army, the one thing that will destroy everything and prevent you from being victorious"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What? What is it? Tell me now?"_**

 ** _The other could see it, see it in visions thru his own blind eyes. "You have it all, you have absolute power on achieving what you most desire in the world. But the problem is that when you receive and finally find it, it's not how you imagined it and that will be your biggest downfall and destruction",_**

 ** _"_** ** _What is that you see?! Tell me already! What is it that will get in my way so I can destroy it first before it destroy me and my plans!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's the problem, you won't have the strength to destroy this problem. You will already be under it's spell, it's persuasion and it will be too late to destroy it then. At first it will be an opened window to more success but all you will receive for this is more betrayal, more chaos and torments in your soul. You will receive something good, good that are normal for the human and any race in the universe, like family, love, or courage"_**

 ** _Loki was getting more confused than ever but he continues to listen. "What kind of goodness?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You will see what I mean when you first see it. You will change when you see this strange little creature. You will feel something new and strange when you first set eyes on this torment. You will become blinded and not escape, it will be too late for you"_**

 ** _"_** ** _THIS IS RIDICULOUS! What is you trying to say? There will be a human that will get in my way!?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I see…. A girl"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A girl?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, a girl. A mere child. A girl who is forbidden, unreachable, untouchable, powerless but not weak. Its like she is an angel but a demon at the same time. The kinds even Satan himself sends from his realms to destroy. The worst kinds of all"_**

 ** _"_** ** _And who is this girl? What powers does she had to ruin all my plans for global domination and possession of my throne?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, do not ask me again. Just stay away from this girl. You will know when you see here"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Where is she? Where is she so I can destroy her before she destroys my plans!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I said too much already. You will have your war, Asgarian but if you fail, the Tesseracht is kept from us there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make it long for something sweet as pain. but you haven't see that real power of the Chiatari if you fail me and not bring me the Tesseract. So beware of this girl because she will be YOUR TOTAL DESTRUCTION!"_**

 ** _Flashback Ends…_**

It was like a hard hit in the head, a mayor headache! Loki couldn't get these tormented horrifying annoying memories out of his head because he could do more than remember them, he can actually see them thanks to the power of his scepter.

And the only thought he had swirling and roaming around in his mind was what The Other has said of what could be the end of all his plans.

A girl. or more like, THE girl. He saw her. He saw a rough image of her just as the Other told him but what would she look like or were to find her so he can destroy her before she destroys him and all his plans?

"A girl? A human girl. It has to be a human girl. But what mortal girl would be brave or stupid enough to confront me?"

"Sir the men are ready. We're ready for tonight to retrieve the Tesseract" Barton comes in, still zombified, receiving Loki's orders.

"Perfect. Prepare everything. We retrieve the Tesseracht tonight and prepare the humans for their new ruler and King. And nothing, absolutely nothing will stop me"

"And after we reach inside the building, sir. What you want us to do with the civilans who will be there?"

Loki pauses for a moment and looks back with a sinister grin…

"Kill them"

"As you command, sir" Hawkeye nods and walks away to go prepare himself for the largest steal of the century.

Loki stayed behind for a moment to think more about what The Other have said about that ridiculous but serious warning it gave him. And evenif it sounds too crazy and impossible to believe, he had to be alarmed since it was these creatures that were warning them. They could be messing with his mind again but maybe perhaps there was a girl like that that?

A girl?

What kind of girl and more a powerless mortal human girl would have the gall to come against him?

Yes, he wonders if he will meet this girl who would supposedly has some power or purpose to stop his plans and defeate him.

"Nobody at all won't be ever to stop me"

So he has decided to not listen to the so called prophesy and if he happens to find this girl on his way and interefeers with his plans of ruling, he'll have no other choice, with no hesitation at all.

 _But to kill her…_

 ***curtain fall** * ( **APPLAUS!)**

 ** _To be Continued…._**

 **Well, I will go to bed now or either watch more vampire Knight. (Funny CAUSE I DON'T WATCH ANIME like some people I know! Making it clear but sometimes I make exceptions, (don't tell me friend or she'll make fun of me again and say "I told you so!" and I don't need that!) My FAVORITE EPISODE IS SO FAR S1 E7 & my favorite vampire is Lord Kaname, he's so serious and so hot and loving. He kills all but always loving with Yuki ****J** **(now I want to either be a vampire or have a vampire boyfriend like him) THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN TWILIGHT!**

 **Well, I'll see you guys soon this month, I will ne writing more and drawing more now that I'm back from my camping trips.**

 **Night night and Happy birthday to me! I am now the big 2-1! Get me a gun and my first beer heheeh! ;)** **J**

 **-Mickey***


	5. Meet The Avengers

**Hi people, it's me, MICKEY-SHAN! I have an important announcement to make before we begin, I have to inform that I have returned to my school now and I have been busy**

 **Also, I have to always thank my faithful & beloved partner in crime, Jazzy (jbabe) for helping me always when I'm In trouble, I had a block on some parts but she helped me out of it! She's always there all the way with me. I LOVE YA, BABE! You're the greatest in the galaxy always! Helping me always when I have blocks and need help like you did in this one for me! XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

 **I finished a small part sand finally got some free time from all my busy schedule this semester (and it's already been the second week here & I'm already dead inside. My friends had to take me away from work because they noticed my sleepy zombie mode.**

 **Well, anyways, I'm here and this is what I created for all of you in my spare time. Which I had fun doing since this chapter wasn't in the original plans but I wanted to do something like this at the end.**

 **ENJOY! & Please review and like YAY! ;D **

_**Meet The Avengers**_

Times like this it was either to fight or to flee and hide, and right now is to do a little bit of both from both parts of each sides: Good and bad.

SHIELD wasn't the the only ones preparing for an attack against this terrorist plan against the world Loki is preparing in looking for the Tesserach. He had an army, waiting to come out in his orders once he opens the portal and he cannot do that if he doesn't have the Tesserach and he couldn't find it on his own without some clearer minds to retrieve it from the ones who stole it from him in the first place.

Agent Clint Barton & Dr. Eric Selvig were still under his spell, obeying his every word and command to retrieve the Tesserach so that's why they're were preparing to steal it tonight from a high security location in one of the most secured and majestic cities in the entire planet Earth. Barton & Selvig were building up the right equipment of high technology and scientific gadgets they could create to retrieve and kill if necessary that is possibly they will use them to kill anyone who stand in their and worst, in Loki's way.

"Just set them down there, thank you. Where did you find all these people?" Selvig orders the troops, carrying his supplies for his newest high tech creation science and money can create.

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor. Is this the stuff you need?" Barton asks holding up a projector to doctor Selvig that read. " _iridium_ ".

Selvig nods "Yeah, _iridium_. It's found in meteorites. It forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get a hold of"

"Especially if SHIELD knows you need it, doctor" The prince of darkness himself walked up being the 2 men, overhearing their conversation since it was of his convenience of course.

"Well, I didn't know. Hey! The Tesserach has shown me so much. It's more than Knowledge. It's truth" Selvig "admits" to Loki which made him smile in triumph.

Loki smiles, pleased with that answer of his slaves. "I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?" he turned to Clint now.

"My next target" Clint takes out his trusty bow, snapping his bow in place.

"Tell me what you need" asked the Frost Giant with an evil grin.

Barton walks over to a large black case of his possession "I need a distraction. And an eyeball" he informs as he took out and activated his special bow with that blue glow in his eyes, showing fear and terror. Clearly a side of him that would never show if he wasn't under an evil spell.

Loki's army weren't the only ones preparing for this fight against him SHIELD HQ base in middle of the ocean, floating down the shore far in the North Atlantic, a super clear sunny day, perfect for assembling the perfect team who are coming down the SHIELD aircraft right now.

Captain Steve Rogers reporting for his duty after being contacted to come show up on this special mission and clearly he wasn't the only one and he was expected and received quickly.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers". Agent Phil Coulson introduces them as like they have never met before, Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow & Steve Rogers, Captain America.

"Ma'am" Steve greets with a nod.

Natasha did the same to the men. "Hi. They need you on the bridge, Coulson. They're starting the face-trace".

"Well, I'll see you both there and later, excuse me" Coulson leaves.

Natasha walks with Steve to show him around the agency. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" He asks strangely.

"They're vintage. He's very proud" Natasha scoffs a little with silliness.

Bruce Banner was walking around a little lost until his fellow comrades find him. To think that this person filled with gibbers and with health problems to control his anxiety would be a great big monster who smashes and destroys all the time aggressively and mindlessly. But right now he was a human with problems in his body, lost around the base looking for directions until his comrades find him.

"Dr. Banner" Steve calls to him, getting his attention.

Banner exhales in relief a little. "Oh yeah, hi. They told me you would be coming" Bruce and Steve shake hands in hello.

"Word is; you can find the Cube" Steve Rogers mentions, thinking it would be true since Banner is that brilliant.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce raised his brow.

"Only word I care about" that was kinda a little harsh from Steve but it was ok.

"It must be strange for you, all of this" Bruce mentions as he gestures and seeing all the military structure Steve grew up with.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar.

"Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside now. It's going to get a little hard to breathe now"

The Agency was lifting up from the sea into the sky and the all the agents and soldiers had to wear gas masks to continue their training and working as the fellow Avengers, 3 out 6, head inside the agency to go meet up with their big boss himself.

"Captain Fury" an officer salutes, informing their leader that they were ready.

"Let's take it to the skies, ladies and gentlemen" Nick nods and all the systems were activating for the biggest power source on this enourmous base.

"Hover power check complete. Position cyclic"

"Increase collectible to 80%"

"Preparing for maximum performance takeoff"

"Increase output to capacity"

"Power plant performing at capacity"

"We are clear, sir"

"All engines operating"

"SHIELD Emergency Protocol 193. 6 in effect"

"We are at level, sir"

"Good, now keep her steady at all times. It would be smooth sailing from now on, troops. Now let's vanish"

The SHIELD agents operated, pressed, pulled and coded in the base's vanishing system so the entire base would now go into invisibility in mid sky so no living person would see from the ground or in the sky, seeing a floating government base floating and flying in the sky. Also it was safer that way in case of foes attacks.

"Engage retro-reflection panels"

"Reflection panels engaged, sir"

"Nice work, people" Nick Fury now turns around to face his boarded guests. "Gentlemen, welcome aboard" he greets Capt. Rogers & Dr. Banner, shacking their hands. "Doctor, thank you for coming"

It was clearly that Bruce Banner was nervous and trembling by his anxiety problems but as long as he stays calm and in a tranquiliant environment with peace and quiet, he should be just fine.

"Thanks for asking nicely" Bruce shakes Nick's hand. "So, how long am I staying?" he seriously wanted to go back to his old job in the India, a more right fitting place for him to be instead in a world of action and danger but they needed his skills and big brain.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract. You're in the wind and free to go"

That's good for Bruce to hear. "Where are you with that? Do you have the slightest idea on where it could be?" Bruce nods, walking around and looking around the base in every detail and system.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible we can get ahold off to track it down it's energy. We hacked every cellphone, laptop, every camera on the planet any system we can get out hands on. If it's anything connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us for the taking" Agent Coulson adds and finishes.

"That won't matter much and will take a lot of time which is what we don't have. That's still not gonna find them in time" Natasha Romanoff adds as well.

"You have to narrow your field, make it stronger. The Cube is too strong that will not be detected in any human made satellite. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asks.

"Not sure, how many are there, doctor?" Nick asks.

"Call every lab you know and let me find that out. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule and hack in out a few places even outside of the planet's atmosphere. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" He asks Nick, who nods to his requests and explaining on what the doctor says to do.

"Yes of course, Agent Romanoff, could you please show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

"You're going to love it, doc. We got all your toys"

While Natasha was taking Dr. Banner to his new laboratory on base, the "princess" of SHIELD was in her room, like every day, trying to find something pointless but entertaining for her to do like toss a little ball in the air until realizes something when there was a tremble in the "ground".

"Hmmm, looks like the base is lifting up again" Kristinne said un interested, continuing to toss her ball against the wall and back.

Until the double door opened. "You won't guess who's here!" Jazmin cries, coming in her friend's room, kinda excited.

"Don't know, don't care. If it's the president again, I rather not go out there unless he wants his eye pocked out or unless it's Obama, I'll play some shuffle with him but not let him win this time" The brunette still avoid eye contact and kept tossing her ball.

"No, it's neither. Come on you have to come out"

"I'm not really interested at all who's out there, Jazmin. I'll just bore myself to death in here"

"So you're not interested to know that Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff & Bruce Banner are here?"

That did gets Krist's attention to stop. "What? They're here? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What did I just do!?"

Kristinne didn't waste anytime in putting on her boots and runs out to go see her favorite guardians & uncles and aunt that are the Avengers who practically raised her too and loves them so much.

"Come on quick!" You pull on my arm running faster than me.

"Hey, come on slow down and you're pulling my arm from its socket!"

"Worry about that later. Where are they?!"

"Just hang a right here but you better slow down the..." I pull my hand just as she turns the corner and slipped and fell with a hard this against the wall.

"The floors are wet"

"Yeah, now you tell me, Jazz... ouch" Krist looks over to her with a small glare, getting back up to a safer place that wasn't wet but as soon as she made that turn in the hall, she nearly bump into another person who's raised her. "Phil! What are you...?"

"Running off to your little mishaps again, Krist? Agent Crimson, shouldn't you be upstairs in battle training right now?" He asked since he was the co-boss around here and over all agents.

"Chill Phillip you're not the boss of me!"

"Actually yes I am"

"Actually I don't care. Ill go back when I feel like it" ooohhh some sass, nice.

"Ok, 1. don't call me Phillip, Crimson. & 2\. Get your butt over to training now or simple, you're fired and you Krist, you know you shouldn't be around the launch bay when it's being occupied right now and there's meetings at this time. So go back to your room, please"

"Oh come on, Phil! I just wanna..."

"No"

"But can't I just..."

"No"

"But I just..."

"NO! & The next answer is no, so go now"

"I was gonna say that your zipper is down but fine. Dumb ass" Krist mumbled frustrated and annoyed, walking away.

"And you? what are you waiting for?" Phil snaps his fingers for Agent Crimson to go her own separate way as well.

"I'm going, jackass!"

"I heard you!"

"I hope so! Because I said it and you are one!" Jazmin look back to her friend seeing she was upset that they got caught by the biggest tattletale in the agency.

"Sorry I tried" Jazmin mouthed.

"It's fine" Krist mouths back and best that they take their separate ways for now but doesn't mean that she wouldn't try it again and get in there. She was about to head back to her room until she heard familiar voices coming down the hall, she hid when they come by.

"You're really going to love it, doctor. We got all your favorite toys" It was agent Natasha Romoanoff and Doctor Bruce Banner! Escorting him to his new expanded high-tech laboratory.

"Yes we spent a lot of time getting everything suited just to your liking. It wasn't easy or cheap I can tell you that but I hope it was worth it to you"

"I know that you're not going to thank me for taking you out of India from your simple normal life as a regular doctor..."

"I was happy there. I loved my simple life there, helping those people who were suffering and dying of natural disease. It was more convenient for me to study the diseases to find the cures. So don't think I'll be staying to long, that's what I told Fury. After he gets the Tesseract, I'm out" banner states serious as he puts on his white lab coat and reading glasses.

"Yeah don't worry you'll be back there in no time but this is a matter of international security we're dealing with"

"I sometimes even wonder if this is even worth the breath or time or money. This isn't even our fight. This belongs to others and not to people here on this planet, this thing belongs to others and it's way beyond our control and reach and you know that too, Agent Romanoff. And so does Fury knows it but just to be in good terms with the government, he's willing to risk it all. But was do we know? We're just his pawns, right?" Wow, he was clearly upset and in a bad mood on this situation.

"You know how Nick is he's just wanting to make sure that we're capable of matching whatever comes our way"

"Yeah, making us do all the dirty work, right. If he was able to crack the location of the Tesseract he wouldn't have to call me, he wouldn't have called all of us? An you would be right now fighting Russian mafia bosses, right, Agent?" He has a point but a very negative attitude that was just upsetting.

"Man what exactly is your deal buddy?"

"My deal is having to be uprooted from my important work to deal with this donkey dung!"

"Fine, have it your way but you need to know that this isn't about you. But saving this world from destruction before it even begins, so stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're not the only one with problems around here, ok?"

Natasha states serious and walks away out the lab, leaving him alone. Bruce sighs, thinking what she said and that she may be right but he shouldn't think about that right now, now to focus on his work and get out of here as soon as possible.

As soon as he got started, he hears the doors opening again. "What is it now, Agent Romoanoff?" he thought it was Natasha again. "Forgot something?" he turns around to face Nat, only that it wasn't her.

"In a bad mood again as always, Brucey?" a nice girl he recognizes and adores as his own. Kristinne was at the door, smiling happy to see him as he was too.

"Well looks who's not grounded in her room for once" Bruce smirks with pride and happiness of seeing her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that one!" She smiled walking to him.

"Last time I saw you, you were a foot taller, what happened? You shrunk?" Bruce teases, rubbing on her head, making her laugh and they share a nice warm loving nice-uncle hug since they always had the nice special bond. If there was one thing that always calmed down Bruce was the child of his eyes that is always Kristinne, no matter how much she grows every day.

"I was 14 when I last saw you, Bruce"

"Yes, but I send you those birthday gifts from my travels, right?"

"Yep, I got them in my room but I still missed ya, Bruce"

"I missed you too, kid you and I have a lot of catching up to do. But not right now I have work to do"

"I see and what is this "work" that you have to do and is stressing you out since you got here, hmm?" she sits down on the stool at one of the tables, listening with full attention on everything that's going on.

"Nice try, kid. But you know you're not allowed to even know what they're serving for lunch in the cafeteria later" Bruce knew what she was doing obviously.

"Meatloaf" well she knew that. "Come on, tell me. Please what are you working on. It's the location of the Tesseract, right? And what it's made off? I can help you find it of you let me hack into the satellite tracking system with a small sample from the lab that got destroyed. I know I can do it, please? PLEASE!?" She pleads begs him, a little too much.

"Krist you're a smart girl. And you would do well not trying to snoop into matters like this"

"Then how do any of you expect me to be like any of you if you never give me a chance. I have almost your exact same IQ and you know it, Bruce"

"Yes but not enough, I doubt you get to my exact IQ, kid but it's not enough. You need much more experience than that"

"Like what? How will I do that if I'm a prisoner here" she moves her body to spins around on the stool out of boredom.

"Krist being a hero takes time and patience and practice and..."

"Blah Blah Blah I've done all that I'm 18 I'm legally an adult and yet you all treat me like I'm 7 years old. I can fight as well as anyone here & you know it!"

"You're 16, still a minor and then you'll still be a minor next year or until you turn 21. It's best to have build up more experience over the years and you'll be more prepared"

"Not sure if I wanna be in my 60s and still getting "prepared", Bruce, no offense"

"Some taken cause I'm only 32, you little brat" He sasses back and she rolls her eyes.

"Krist, you're special and given that almost everyone here has powers that's saying something. But even we still have lots more experience to go before were better than what we are now".

"So you saying I have to be mutated or be skilled or born with literally out of this world powers to then go out with you and the others into the real world? Come on, Bruce, Peter Parker is my age and he's already swinging around New York like nothing will harm him and I know that cause I've seen him round at night and we hang out. Don't tell my uncle Nick I do that please"

"That's not the point, Krist. You're just not ready and stay here to get prepared until you're ready"

It was seriously so annoying and frustrating. "UGH! You'r just like him and everybody around here who never take me serious! I'm gonna go see what Steve and Nat are doing. I'll see you later, Bruce. & by the way, I wouldn't use that test tube" she comments as heading to the door.

"Come on Krist we're only telling you the truth. And why not use this test tube?

"Because it contains protons and you will be needing antiprotons unless you want to blow up that entire lab and you will also needs some iridium, found in meteors. There's some down stairs in the storage from Area 51, but don't tell anyone I know that" Kristinne winks, showing off her intelligence and being incredibly advance and smart for her age and almost having his level of IQ for real. Smart and beautiful, no wonder all the guy agents were after her craving her as a woman.

"Here she comes, guys! She's here!" they would seriously stop working just to get a glimpse off the princess of SHIELD.

"Seriously, I'd kill you for that girl"

"Not if I kill you first"

"AHEM! Can I HELP YOU, Gentlemen?" Nick Fury smacks them on their head when saw that and left their stations for something so ridiculous and could so get them fired.

After spending a quality time with Bruce Banner, it was time for her to go up to the launch bay to go meet up with her other Avengers aunt and uncle. Where apparently Phil Coulson was with Capt. Steve Rogers talking to him boring things and showing him limited vintage edition Captain America trading cards instead of working on the monitors or anything else.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble"

"No, no it's fine" Steve responds with a fake smile.

"I mean, It's a vintage set, very authentic"

"I'm sure it is"

"It took me a couple years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…" Coulson was clearly boring Steve Rogers to death about his CA trading cards. Cough Nerd!

"HEY STEVE!"

Right on cue to get out this boring talk. Steve Rogers looks over to see his favorite niece coming in, running to him like a little kid only she was a teenager but to all their eyes, she'll always be that little energetic kid that runs to him and jumping into his arms for a very tight hug.

"Hey kid!" Steve picks her up in his arms, happy to see her too.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" she cheers with so much happiness, hugging his tight around his neck.

Especially when he picked her up like a little kid. "Me too I want to hear what you've been up too?"

"AHEM!" Coulson interrupted them. "I believe I had your attention first. I haven't even gotten to the history of how I came to be with all the babies yet"

"I think I've heard enough, thank you, I can look at those later, agent Coulson" Steve didn't really want to keep hearing his boring nerdy stories on cards of himself.

"Ok, Captain as you wish & Kristinne what are you doing here? I told you to not come up here when there's meetings going on" Phil scowls her again.

"You tell everyone else what to do but my Uncle tells you what to do and if I wanted to I could tell my Uncle to put you on janitor details if I wanted."

"Hmm she's got you there Phillip"

"Don't call me Phillip"

"It's good to see you not frozen in ice, Steve. So I'm guessing that you're almost really 100, right? Being frozen in ice for 50 or 70 years from the 30 or 50s, huh?"

"Yes I never get tired of hearing that old phrase now" he was being sarcastic.

"Oh come on you know that I'm joking around. Who else would give me piggy back rides and never get tired? Why else you got all the muscles huh?" She jumps up and gets on her back like old times he would piggyback her and he was seriously that strong and muscular, being teenager and all, she was still a playful kid.

"Krist you have not changed a bit from that playful monkey I love" he high fives her from his shoulder.

"Hey don't call me a monkey! Do I look like a monkey?! Not funny now tell me how come you show up today all the sudden after so long I haven't seen you, Steve? Why did my uncle call you guys today? What's going on?" Now she tried to get some dirt of this mission and situation out of Steve if she could.

"Apparently your Uncle pulled us all here for some big important world threatening prevention missions. As soon as we find and locate the Tessarach"

"And has there been any news yet on where it could be...?" That's the key thing she needed to know and was so close on squeezing it out of him or anyone that would tell her.

"Sadly we don't but we're quickly narrowing down the locations. Were looking all over the world for signs of high frequency rating.

Well that was a waste of time and effort but worth the try.

"Kristinne!"

 **Uh oh** , the devil with the one himself! The girl cringed by his rough demanding voice.

"Oh hey, uncle Nicks what's up...?" She fakes nervous, still being on Steve's back and may look a little childish and embarrassing this picture.

"What's up is why I have a niece who isn't in her room like she's supposed to be?" He frowned with his one good eye.

"Oh come on, Fury, she's a kid and just wanted to come say hi. It's not like she's cause any trouble right now" Steve speaks up in defense of her and so he wouldn't be so tough on her.

"Knowing this girl, she's always getting in trouble and best to have her in her room before she's into and more Kristine, you're not allowed to b up here without permission and you know it" Nick scowls of course.

"Uncle Fury I just came to talk to my friend its so boring being alone all the time can't you at least humor me on That"

"You know you're allowed to be around the base if you get bored but not on the launch when you know I'm working up here and less when we have guests that need to focus and not receive distractions"

Ouch. That really hurt a lot.

"I'm not distracting anyone I'm just trying to catch up with my fellow superheroes who are like family to me"

"Give her a break, Fury. She is the princess of SHIELD after all and I'm sure everybody here agrees" Rogers comments and ALL the men agents there totally agreed and so did the women but not like how the men agreed. Fury frowns to them to get back to work.

"Don't call me that please" Krist asks him but it was still a little true.

"Its true!"

"True or not she's my niece above all and would do well to not disobey my orders"

"Oh come on, uncle Nick! can't I just..?"

"No!"

"But I was just..."

"No!"

"But I was just coming in to..."

"No & no again. Now please go to your room and don't come back here unless i call you so now let me work, Kristinne. Go now" Wow, Nick was even more demanding and scowling than Phil. Steve Rogers sets her down from his back for her to go.

"Ok, nice seeing you, Steve" The girl hugs the Winter soldier tight and tenderly, perfectly fits in his large muscular arms.

"Hey maybe we can talk later kid. But I really should be getting back to work now!"

"Alright guess ill go back to my prison cell of solitude."

"Kristinne please don't start and please just go and stay there" Fury scowls and the girl looked annoyed and mad again always with his attitude, leaving the launch bay.

"Ok, nice seeing you, Steve" The girl hugs the Winter soldier tight and tenderly, perfectly fits in his large muscular arms.

"We Got a hit. A 67% match, sir" an agent informs, interrupting as Nick comes forward to inspect it. "Wait, cross that. A 79% match"

"Location, agent?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstrasse. He's not exactly hiding"

"Captain…" Fury spoke up toward Steve. "You're up"

That was something the agents and less her uncle Nick and Agent Coulson should have said because a certain young girl overheard and now her suspicious were confirmed on that location of the Tesserach.

This was her chance. Time to suit up.

Kristinne runs down to the the sparring training sessions with other agents, fighting and beating the crap out of them until Krist comes running in.

"JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!" The brunette runs in and even if she was busy fighting with a huge guy, she came in anyway!

"Wait, wait, hold on there, little girl. You can't be down here while we're in middle of a… AAAAHHHH!" The huge guy didn't even had a chance o finish when Kristinne just grabbed him over his shoulder and tossed him down on the matt hard and SUPER HARD! And it was a huge guy too and she was a small skinny girl.

As always all girls and guys were both amazed and stupefied by her…

"Anyways, Jazz, I have something big to tell you!"

"Krist, I'm in the middle of a fight…" Jazmin began

"Forget that! Jazz! I found it!" 

"Wait, Krist slow down. What do you mean? What are you talking about!?" 

"I found the Tesserach. Get your stuff. We're heading to Germany now! Let's go!" Kristinne grabbed her firend's wrist.

Who was now worried and concern "What? Wait, Krist! Hold on!"

But the poor Jazmin couldn't get a word out of her to protests since her friend already dragged her out the room to get prepared for this 2 troop mission. A dangerous deadly mission but the dangerous deadly mission Kristinne had full confidence in herself to pull through even if her uncle will eventually find out and be all demon furious with her when he finds out.

"Krist? Krist, come on out now. You can't be in there forever, you have to come out and eat, you stubborn girl" he continue to knock on her doors until they open, inviting himself in.

"Kristinne? Kristinne, where are you?" With his good eye, looks around but she wasn't in her room and if she wasn't in her room or couldn't be possibly anywhere else in the entire base…. Then where…? 

"Uh oh! On no that girl did not!"

She did.

Nick Fury yells enraged, dropping with force the tray of food and stumps away out the hallway to the launch bay.

It was now that time of the month again with her. It was usually like a nuisance or a chore of her sneaking out and then going after her. And what's worst is that in his own base his agents would back her up and cover for her. But not this time

"LISTEN UP NOW! I WANT TO KNOW AGAIN WHERE IS MY NIECE THIS TIME!?"

But nobody knew. Who knows.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **YAY! THAT WAS AN AMAZING SUPER AWESOME CHAPTER! I had a super blast and to think that this was a chapter that wasn't going to exist at all but I felt like something was missing in a gap between the last chapter and the next one because I wanted to do something before the next one that I loved even more making because it's my favorite scene in the movie, & I'M EXCITED FOR IT! **

**I hope I'll get to upload it soon when I get a break from all my school work, job, club activities, portfolio, minor, comic making, cosplay making club, volunteering, writing, adult appointments (Ew) and more things that occupy my time all day but I'll find some time, no worries, Girl's gotta breathe and do her own stuff, right? But looks like it I only have time for my school stuff and job for now.**

 **Thanks again for my girl, jbabe (Jazzy) for helping me out in this chapter! YOU'RE ALWAYS MY SAVIOUR AND I ADORE U ALWAYS FOREVER! COULD SQUEEZE & HUG YOU FOREVER (if I could but if so, I'll probably crush you in half with LOVE!) That's why you're in here of course! ;) ;D XOXOXOOXOXOXXO**

 **& LOVE U GUYS ALL  & THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! SEE YOU ALL SOON ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please leave me good reviews because they make my day! ****XOXOXOXOOXOXXOXO**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-Mickey!***


End file.
